The Black Lord of The Helsinki Vampires
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: [The 69 Eyes] fic délirante inspirée de deux rêves. Aller à un concert des 69 Eyes c'est génial...les rencontrer c'est encore mieux ! Un vampire d'Helsinki comme babysitter, ça vous dit ?
1. Le concert

_The Black Lord of The Helsinki Vampires_

Suite à mon rêve éveillé des 69 Eyes et à celui de Northern Lights...je me suis dit, pourquoi pas faire une fic ?

PS : j'ai écrit selon mon rêve, comme quoi j'allais au concert avec ma bleeding même si c'est impossible et que c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'accompagne...

1. Le concert

J'entends des grognements bestiaux derrière moi, je n'ose même pas tourner la tête et me rue en avant, essayant d'échapper à ces monstres qui me poursuivent. Il fait tellement froid, de la buée sort de mes lèvres, la pierre noire et brute des murs ne garde aucune chaleur.

Les couloirs sous-terrains de cet hôtel sont vraiment étranges, tout est trop sombre. Je trébuche sur...je veux même pas regarder ce que c'est ! Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière, ces choses me courent toujours après, j'accélère un peu plus, m'engouffre dans un couloir annexe aux torches qui diffusent de la lumière bleue. Je surprends Davey Havok en train de parler à un lapin en peluche géant rose et bleu, je bifurque et tombe dans un autre couloir, éclairé d'une pâle lumière rouge venant de nulle part. Dans une des chambres à la porte entrouverte je vois Jared Leto s'automutiler et rire comme un dément, les yeux exorbités, à la vue de son propre sang couler. Je passe mon chemin et cours encore, mes poursuivants me paraissant de plus en plus proches, et me retrouve devant une scène de théâtre, le rideau rouge se lève et HIM apparaît, ils commencent à jouer Join Me In Death et...

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je gémis, me renfonce dans mon oreiller avant de repousser mes couvertures par torture sonore et me lever comme une automate pour éteindre ce foutu réveil à la sonnerie vraiment trop aigue.

Je me replonge dans mon lit, rabat les couvertures et me rendort.

Je suis plongée dans un paysage magnifique, digne du Seigneur des Anneaux. J'aperçois un garçon blond aux cheveux longs, je le suis sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus mais finalement, je tombe sur une maison perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt d'arbres aussi grands que des immeubles. Je rentre à l'intérieur, il n'y a personne. J'avance un peu et entend la porte claquer derrière moi.

Je me retourne, c'est le garçon blond de tout à l'heure. Il dépose son sac Eastpak beige où "Nirvana" est inscrit dessus. Il s'assit à la table au milieu de la pièce, qui doit servir de chambre et de salon en même temps au vu du lit dans le coin et du sofa à côté. Sans me prêter attention, il commence à nettoyer diverses armes tout en mettant à jouer l'album Fang Bang de Wednesday 13. Tout d'un coup il pointe son flingue vers moi et me sourit sadiquement, ses yeux bleu glace plantés dans les miens. Il amorce un mouvement pour appuyer sur la détente et...

J'entends les notes de The Sacrament résonner doucement et marmonne.

Je relève la tête de mon oreiller, prend mon gsm et éteint enfin mon deuxième réveil matin...beaucoup plus agréable celui-là.

Je me retourne sur le dos, soupire, n'aspirant qu'à me rendormir encore une fois.

Mais finalement, mon bon sens reprend ses droits...après dix minutes de paresse contre laquelle il a dû vaillamment lutter.

Je marche comme un zombie dans ma chambre, direction la porte pour aller à la salle de bains.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis déjà plus réveillée et ai enfilé un T-shirt HIM ainsi qu'un jeans et mes converses kaki. Je baille un peu, prend mon gsm et descend prendre mon petit-déjeuner en bénissant les vacances et les grasses matinées.

Tout en mangeant, mon portable sonne à nouveau, je regarde distraitement le rappel.

"Concert The 69 Eyes/Wednesday 13 (Biebob Vosselaar)"

Je prend deux minutes pour réaliser puis me lève de ma chaise tout en criant "PUTAIN, LE CONCERT DES 69 EYES !!!!!!! LE CONCERT DES 69 EYESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!! C'EST CE SOIR !!!!!!!!! CE SOIRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!"

Malgré que je me sois couchée tôt et me suis endormie tard, toute trace de fatigue à disparue...ainsi que ce que j'ai étudié la veille ! Bye bye le néerlandais !

Pas grave, je suis trop heureuse, je regarde ma montre. Onze heures.

Quand ma bleeding va-t-elle arriver ?

Ma mère rentre dans la cuisine, me demandant pourquoi je crie.

« Ce soir c'est le concert des 69, 'man ! »

Je n'ai droit à aucune réponse. Tant pis.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, mets Devils et fais quelques devoirs pour passer le temps...tout en allant sur l'ordi par moment bien entendu.

Quelques heures plus tard, on sonne à ma porte. Je me précipite dans l'escalier, prend mes clés étalées sur le bureau en vitesse et descends rapidement jusqu'en bas.

A la porte se tient une fille blonde portant un T-shirt rayé noir et blanc, un jeans, des converses grises, un collier heartagram et un sac pendant à son épaule.

« Salut ! » lui dis-je en la faisant entrer et en lui faisant la bise.

Elle promène le regard sur le couloir et regarde bizarrement le papier peint.

« Hm...Fais pas attention...le papier peint est trop moche, c'est pas de ma faute, c'était déjà comme ça quand on a déménagé. » lui fais-je avec un ton d'excuse.

« Non, mais c'est pas grave, je regarde juste ta maison... » répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

Après l'avoir présentée en vitesse à mes parents, avoir fait un mini-tour de la maison, on monte dans ma chambre où on dépose ses affaires sur son lit improvisé.

Elle balaie des yeux la pièce et parcourt du regard les murs.

Des posters d'Evanescence, Pleymo, Ville Valo, AFI, Apocalyptica, Papa Roach, Entwine, Green Day, Lostprophets, My Chemical Romance, The Rasmus, Oomph!, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Indochine, Bullet For My Valentine, 30 Seconds to Mars, Pirates des Caraïbes, Eragon, Harry Potter et Les Noces Funèbres décorent ma chambre.

Je lui laisse à peine le temps de faire la touriste que je lui demande :

« T'as Paris Kills avec ? »

« Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » répond-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle part en vadrouille du côté des cds et regarde ce que j'ai.

« Que des copiés ! »

« Non pas tous...plus de trois quarts ! » je ris. « En plus, la plupart ne se trouvent pas dans les magasins d'ici...et de toutes façons, un cd original coûte trop cher ! »

Elle chipote encore un peu avant de s'exclamer :

« Ohhh, le Decemberunderground ! »

Elle ouvre le boîtier.

« Copié aussi...Décidément ! »

« J't'avais prévenue ! Oh mais attends...t'as même pas toutes les chansons d'Uniklubi toi ! Rah, mets Kehä, c'est intolérable que tu ne connaisses pas ! »

Plusieurs heures de discussion, de fous rires et de mini-disputes plus tard, au moment de partir, je descends en catastrophe en hurlant :

« GROUILLE-TOIIII, ON VA RATER LE TRAIN !!! »

Je grappille mon manteau et mes clés et fonce vers le salon, suivie d'une Anne-Sophie un peu perdue.

Au revoir rapide à mes parents ("Oui, oui, tout ira bien, je vous appelle. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera là ce soir, pas de problèmes.") et on fonce vers la gare presque en courant.

« T'as pris de l'argent et les réservations au moins ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je m'arrête avec un "merde" sonore et fais demi-tour, je remonte toute la rue ("foutue pente !") et cours dans les escaliers pour arriver à ma chambre au 2ème étage.

Je me dépêche de tout prendre et redescend à la vitesse de l'éclair sans un regard ni un mot pour mes parents. Ils ont l'habitude de mes retards et mes oublis pour le moins...fracassants.

Après cinq minutes de course au lieu des quinze minutes de marche habituelles, on arrive enfin à la gare où le train nous attend sur le tout dernier quai.

Nous montons in extremis et soufflons comme si nous avions couru le marathon...ce qui n'est pas si faux en même temps !

Le trajet se passe sans encombre, l'impatience nous gagne et nous ne faisons que parler du futur concert tout en écoutant nos chers finlandais grâce à la magnifique invention qu'est le mp3.

Enfin, le train s'arrête à Anvers. Après plusieurs demandes pour savoir où se trouve le Biebob, nous trouvons quelques flamands qui y vont aussi...Finalement, apprendre le néerlandais sert à quelque chose !

Nous arrivons au lieu et à l'heure fixée, visitons la T-shirterie (en profitions pour faire une petite provision) et nous avançons vers le premier rang vide, à part quelques badauds ici-là.

Nous attendons encore un long moment avant de finalement voir des musiciens arriver.

La première partie n'est pas trop mal, le public réagit au minimum, mais ce n'est pas eux que l'on attend mais bien Wednesday 13 et The 69 Eyes !

Cette fois, la scène est attifée de poupées gore et de décors tout droits sortis de films d'horreur. Et alors Wednesday 13 apparaît, habillés et maquillés comme à leur habitude (visages blafards, yeux soulignés de noir et de rouge, dreads noires et rouges, vestes "squelette"), salue son public et commence à jouer "House By The Cemetery". Aussitôt, la foule se rassemble et nous sommes écrasées contre les barrières.

Prennent forme peu à peu les pogos...dans lesquels j'ai vraiment du mal à prendre des photos !

Dans la foulée, le groupe joue sans interruption "My Home Sweet Homicide", "God Is A Lie", "197666", "Dawn Of The Dead", "Planet Of The Apes", "I Want You Dead", " Your Mother Sucks Cooks In Hell ", "Haddonfield", "Haunt Me", "Buried By Christmas", "The Ghost of Vincent Price", "Ramones", "Look What The Bats Dragged In", "American Werewolves in London" et "Rambo", nous encourageant à force de cris, de "fuck" et autres formes polies.

Malgré ça, il n'y a guère beaucoup de communication entre le public et le groupe, le concert étant principalement basé sur la mise en scène...impressionnante, il faut l'avouer !

Le groupe annonce sa dernière chanson "Rot For Me" où les fans se déchaînent et Wednesday 13 lance un dernier "YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING AWESOME, THANK YOU SO MUCH MOTHERFUCKERS, SEE YOU NEXT TIME !"

La foule crie un rappel mais sans l'effet escompté.

Ou le croit-on !

Le groupe, très en forme, revient sur "Bad Things" (au public, et plus spécialement aux gens du fond accoudé au bar, Wednesday gratifie un joli majeur bien dressé), "I Love To Say Fuck" et enfin "I Walked With A Zombie" !

Cette fois, c'est fini et les américains repartent...nous n'attendons plus que The 69 Eyes.

Je promène le regard au hasard sur la foule quand je crois reconnaître quelqu'un. Je fronce les sourcils et dit à ma bleeding que je vais voir quelqu'un.

Je m'avance et tente :

« Raz'Kiss ? »

Une fille habillée d'un T-shirt de Mötley Crüe moulant, un jeans déchiré avec des bas léopards et des converses aux pieds se retourne vers moi et est visiblement surprise. A son cou pend un collier cadenas et on remarque aisément sa coupe de cheveux très volumineuse et montée avec de la laque, pas de doute, c'est bien elle !

« Euh...oui ? »

Je souris.

« C'est Sorn. »

Eclair de compréhension.

« Ah ! » Petit silence. « Finalement tu n'as pas crié après moi ! »

« Non, j'avais pas le courage ! » je ris.

« Nikki-Leopard n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, elle va arriver. Comment t'as trouvé le concert ? »

« Génial ! La scène m'a fait peur au début...mais c'était super ! »

On continue de discuter, en cours de route, on fait les présentations et une fille avec une veste en cuir, des chaussures de skin, un débardeur léopard, un jeans et les cheveux brun clair lisses arrive. On va prendre un verre au bar tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'on est revenues à nos places devant la scène, on entend un "Good evening Belgium" prononcé d'une voix grave.

Jyrki accompagné des autres 69 Eyes arrivent sur scène, souhaitent un bon accueil à leur public et entament Perfect Skin.

Jyrki débute le show avec son perf squelette et ses lunettes noires, puis se déshabille peu à peu en multipliant les effets de look. On n'a pas souvent vu de plus grand poseur !

Suivent alors Devils, Only You Can Save Me, Betty Blue, Christina Death, Crashing High, Beneath The Blue, The Chair, Hevioso, Wasting The Dawn, Don't Turn Your Back On Fear, Velvet Touch et Gothic Girl.

Le groupe se donne à fond et l'ambiance dans la salle est électrique ! Jyrki n'a de cesse de tourner sur lui-même avec son micro, faisant chanter le public alors que Jussi, en sueur, s'éclate plus que jamais sur sa batterie. Tous se déplacent sans arrêt sur la scène, se dépensant au maximum.

Le groupe disparaît alors...Pour revenir sur un rappel des fans quelques minutes plus tard !

Feel Berlin, Dawn's Highway, Sister of Charity, Framed In Blood et Dance d'Amour défilent, tous plus accrocheurs et fous les uns que les autres et pendant lesquels The 69 Eyes fait participer ses fans, avec un enthousiasme contagieux. L'ambiance dans la salle est à son comble quand Lost Boys prend fin.

Après un remerciement final, The 69 Eyes part enfin, non sans serrer la main de son public le plus proche...dont nous !

Peu à peu, nous revenons à nous pendant que la foule se disperse. Alors que tout le monde est près des portes d'entrée, nous allons vers une autre sortie moins fréquentée.

Je sors mon gsm, appelle mes parents pour les rassurer et leur dire que nous sommes toujours en vie et saines et sauves. On reste là encore un peu, le train n'arrive que dans une heure et demie, on a largement le temps. Raz'Kiss et Nikki-Leopard attendent juste leur chauffeur.

Des éclats de voix se font entendre non loin de nous et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est The 69 Eyes qui sort par la porte d'où l'on vient !

Je reste immobile et jette un coup d'œil aux filles pour savoir si je n'hallucine pas.

Au vu des têtes qu'elles font, apparemment, non, je ne rêve pas.

Ils réagissent plus vite que nous et nous remarquent.

« Hello girls. Did you enjoy the concert ? » nous demande Jyrki avec un sourire.

Sur le coup, ma connaissance de l'anglais s'envole. Quelqu'un d'autre parle, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, je suis légèrement déconnectée du monde réel.

En tout cas, quelqu'un a dû demander de faire des photos et des autographes car quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons toutes au milieu des membres du groupe.

Entre temps, je recouvre l'usage de la parole et les remercie en finnois.

Ils rient. « Ei kestä ! Do you speak finnish ? » demande Bazie.

« Er...well, no. I just know a few words. We speak french. She's from France. » dis-je en montrant ma bleeding. « And we are belgian. »

Tout d'un coup Jyrki paraît intéressé.

« Vous parlez français ? » demande-t-il avec un accent.

« Oui, bien sûr. And for your information...the word "dance" in french is written not with a "c" but a "s" ! »

Ils s'esclaffent tous et parlent en finnois entre eux. Tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre c'est "ranska"...ce qui ne m'avance pas à grand-chose à part savoir qu'ils parlent du français !

Puis je sors tout d'un coup, comme dans un état d'urgence :

« Ohhh, Jyrki, I must tell you...I looooooooooooove your new haircut ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« Merci chère mademoiselle. » répond-t-il en s'inclinant.

« Mais de rien cher monsieur. » dis-je en faisant de même.

Les membres du groupe rient un peu plus et s'interpellent.

Finalement, ils ont l'air d'avoir décidé quelque chose et nous demande pour finir si on veut aller boire un verre avec eux dans un bar qu'ils ont repéré pas loin.

J'hésite. Notre train est le dernier qui passe et mes parents refuseront catégoriquement de venir nous chercher...Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que The 69 Eyes vous propose d'aller boire quelque chose ! Je me tourne vers ma bleeding, lui demandant son avis. Avec un grand sourire, elle me répond qu'elle est pour aller avec eux. Je regarde ma montre. Encore une heure.

Je n'hésite plus et accepte. Au pire des cas, je n'aurais qu'à supplier mes parents. Oui...même si ce n'est pas la solution qui me plaît le plus !

Je grimace un peu et regarde Raz' et Nikki qui, elles, ont déjà décidé depuis un moment de venir. De toutes façons, elles n'ont qu'à appeler leur chauffeur et elles n'habitent pas encore trop loin.

« Alright, we're coming. »

* * *

**J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui connaissent The 69 Eyes ici mais bon, je publie quand même ma fic...en espérant des lecteurs !**

**PS : pour la setlist et l'ambiance dans la salle, j'ai juste cherché des rapports de concerts ;)**

**Sorn**


	2. Au bar

Petite présentation rapide du groupe : The 69 Eyes est un groupe finlandais de gothic rock formé en 1989.

Chanteur : Jyrki; batteur : Jussi69; guitaristes : Timo-Timo et Bazie; bassiste : Archzie.

Ils viennent en concert en Belgique le 5 avril 2007, à Biebob Vosselaar et j'y vais...ceci est une fic qui invente ce concert et ce qui s'ensuit !

2. Au bar

On marche pendant un moment encore, passant par plein de petites ruelles pendant que les 69 Eyes rient et font la discussion avec nous. Ils ont l'air très motivés, sont exubérants et ne cessent de parler.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans la rue. Il faut dire que les voix graves de Jussi et Jyrki ne passent pas facilement inaperçues !

Finalement, on entre dans un bar dont le nom m'échappe. A l'intérieur on n'y voit que des métalleux, des gothiques, des emos, des punks, des grunges et des skateurs...peut-être même il y a-t-il des glamers, je ne fais pas très attention.

Nous nous arrogeons une table assez grande pour dix personnes et continuons de parler de tout et de rien...même si la conversation tourne principalement autour du concert et de la France.

Tout d'un coup, Jyrki lâche un juron en finnois et se tourne vers nous.

« God, I amost forgot to ask it ! What are your names, pretty girls ? » demande Jyrki avec un sourire charmeur et sa voix grave.

Chacune se présente. « Valérie. Elodie. Anne-Sophie. Jessica. »

Les membres du groupe essaient de mémoriser et de prononcer nos noms...ce qui s'avère un peu difficile pour certains.

Nous commandons des boissons. Bière, vodka, vin, champagne, Jack Daniel's pour Raz'Kiss et encore d'autres alcools, on ne peut pas faire sans en étant finlandais !

Nous faisons encore quelques photos souvenirs...pendant lesquelles les gars font toutes sortes de grimaces et autres poses marrantes. Jussi apprécie beaucoup se faire photographier, remarquons-nous.

On apprend en cours de route qu'ils adorent presque tous l'Italie même si Jyrki voue une certaine passion à la France.

Les verres se remplissent et se vident à un rythme alarmant et je commence peu à peu à me sentir bizarre. Je ne suis pas habituée à boire. Je me lève en ayant l'impression que le café prend un malin plaisir à bouger pour me déstabiliser et pose la main sur le mur le plus proche pour avoir un minimum de contact avec la réalité. Quelqu'un me rappelle mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Je descends l'escalier et continue d'avancer dans le couloir. Un des toilettes est hors service. J'ouvre l'autre, la porte est couverte de tags. Quelques minutes plus tard j'en ressors et me passe de l'eau sur le visage en appuyant ma tête au miroir.

J'entends des bruits de pas désordonnés et tourne la tête lentement vers un métalleux qui a visiblement perdu le sens de l'équilibre. Alors qu'il s'acharne à ouvrir la porte de la toilette hors d'usage, je lui dis qu'il doit utiliser l'autre. Il grogne et s'engouffre dans l'autre...quelques secondes plus tard j'entends des bruits de vomissement et je remonte rejoindre les autres.

Je ne sais plus où se trouve ma place et me met près de Jyrki, là où il y a encore un espace libre. La fumée a envahi toute la salle, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je grimace et tourne le regard vers Jussi qui est en train de fumer. Je déteste l'odeur de la cigarette mais ne dis rien.

Entre temps, j'ai raté un bout de la conversation et suis un peu perdue. Je prends un verre de vodka rouge tout en essayant de ne pas trop être dans les vapes. Je devrais prendre de l'eau, je n'en ai conscience qu'après coup. Je regarde fixement l'alcool dans mon verre.

Quelqu'un passe sa main devant mes yeux et je relève la tête, surprise.

Ma bleeding me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« Ça va ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête avant de me morigéner de cet acte. Comme si j'avais besoin d'encore secouer la tête avec le raffut qu'il y avait déjà dedans !

« Ça va...J'ai juste mal à la tête... »

Elle acquiesce et se rassit sur sa chaise. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée.

Je passe ma main sur mon front avant de finalement y appuyer mon verre froid.

Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, ça va déjà mieux.

Je m'excuse auprès des autres et vais prendre l'air. Il fait plutôt froid pour le mois d'avril et je frissonne. Mais au moins ici, la fumée ne m'oppresse pas, ainsi que le hardcore en fond sonore. Je regarde distraitement ma montre.

Notre train arrive dans vingt minutes.

Je rentre dans le bar et annonce l'heure à ma bleeding.

« Oh non, déjà ? »

« Oui...et c'est le dernier train. » fais-je d'un ton dépité.

Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas mais nous sommes bien obligées de partir à moins de trouver un hôtel à Vosselaar avec ce que nous avons comme argent.

Au même moment, le chauffeur appelle Raz'Kiss et leur demande de le retrouver maintenant à la gare.

Au final, nous nous retrouvons toutes acculées à la résolution d'y aller.

The 69 Eyes, en parfaits gentlemen tiennent à nous accompagner et nous finissons par faire le trajet jusqu'à la gare en leur compagnie.

Au moment des adieux, ils nous remercient de l'agréable soirée passée et nous promettent de revenir en Belgique s'ils ont le plaisir de nous y revoir. Nous les remercions de même (en finnois, cela s'entend) et par audace due à l'alcool ou par plaisanterie ou juste par délire total, ou peut-être même les trois, je demande à Jyrki : « Can I kiss you ? »

Après un moment de surprise et un rire il répond : « Why not ? »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de me ressaisir et de l'embrasser...sur la joue.

Jussi ricane. Il s'imaginait sûrement autre chose, lui !

Finalement, tout le monde se fait la bise et je finis par les saluer avec un signe de la main et un « Minä rakastan teitä ! » alors qu'ils nous répondent « See you next time pretty girls ! » tout en s'éloignant et en retournant au bar.

Moi et Anne-Sophie allons sur le quai de la gare pendant que Raz'Kiss et Nikki-Leopard restent à l'extérieur, à la recherche de leur chauffeur.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous remontons dans le train et nous affalons sur la première banquette en vue. Le wagon est vide et nous en profitons pour parler, mais, la fatigue et l'alcool aidant, nous finissons par somnoler et simplement regarder le paysage plongé dans les ténèbres défiler.

Vers deux heures du matin, nous rentrons à Tournai. Sur la route de la gare à chez moi, nous rencontrons quelques lascars imbibés d'alcool. Nous ne leur prêtons pas attention malgré leurs sifflements et leurs remarques débiles.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous ouvrons la porte de ma maison.

Au salon, je salue rapidement mon père encore éveillé et lui dit que nous montons. Il hoche la tête distraitement, concentré sur le journal télévisé chinois.

Après un rapide tour à la salle de bains chacune notre tour, nous finissons par tomber de fatigue sur nos lits et nous endormons quelques respirations plus tard...non sans ressasser une dernière fois la soirée.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine posé la tête sur mon oreiller il y a deux secondes quand mon réveil sonne.

« Bordel de merde. » marmonne-je dans mon oreiller avant d'éteindre mon perturbateur violement.

J'entends un gémissement non loin de moi.

« Hm...désolé. » dis-je d'un ton gêné.

Un son étouffé me répond.

Je me rallonge, mais au bout de quelques secondes je me rends compte que je ne saurais pas me rendormir. Avec un léger soupir, je me relève en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et me dirige vers la salle de bains, afin de me réveiller un peu plus.

Je vais chercher quelques vêtements, m'habille, vérifie si mon invitée dort encore et après le constat qu'effectivement, elle est retombée dans les bras de Morphée, je descends à la cuisine.

Remarquant l'absence de petit-déjeuner, je prends un peu d'argent, mes clés, enfile mes chaussures et sors chercher du pain, des croissants et des couques au chocolat à la boulangerie située à une rue annexe de chez moi.

Quand je rentre, je surprends Anne-Sophie encore un peu ensommeillée dans le salon, assise sur le canapé devant la télé allumée, une couette sur elle.

« Salut. » fais-je doucement.

Elle étouffe un bâillement et sourit distraitement. « Salut. »

Je m'assis sur le bord du divan.

« Pas trop mal dormi ? »

« J't'ai déjà dit que je pouvais dormir n'importe où. »

Autre bâillement.

« Hé bé dis donc, t'es bien crevée toi ! »

« On s'est couché à je-ne-sais-quelle-heure, forcément. »

Quelques secondes passent avant qu'elle ne s'exclame, beaucoup plus réveillée : « Tu t'rends compte, on a vu THE 69 EYES ET WEDNESDAY 13 ! » elle s'affale un peu plus sur le sofa avec un sourire béat.

« Tu oublies Maryslim en première partie. »

Elle ne prend pas ma remarque en compte et poursuit, toujours sur son petit nuage.

« Tu me montreras les photos après ? » me demande-t-elle en me lançant un regard de côté.

« Bien sûr ! Mais on devrait peut-être déjeuner d'abord, non ? »

« Hm...pas une mauvaise idée ! » fait-elle en se relevant promptement.

Alors qu'on s'installe pour manger et qu'on met la table, je fouille les poches de mon manteau, cherchant après mon gsm.

J'en ressors mon portable, mes clés, ma carte de sortie d'école, mon portefeuille, un ticket de train, quelques pièces et des bouts de papier. Je les regarde distraitement et jette ceux qui ne me paraissent pas intéressant avant de tomber sur un papier où quelques mots sont inscrits.

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture. L'humidité d'hier n'aide pas à la décoder.

Je finis par reconnaître dans ce gribouillis indéchiffrable un nom et une adresse.

Je mets encore un moment à essayer de lire le nom avant d'abandonner.

Anne-Sophie remarque mon manège et m'interrompt.

« Ah c'est vrai, Jyrki a glissé un papier dans la poche de ton manteau quand tu es sortie, hier. » me dit-elle tout en buvant du café.

Je roule des yeux.

« Et tu trouves ça normal toi ? »

« Non...c'est bien pour ça que tu vas me montrer ce papier tout de suite ma chérie ! »

J'éclate de rire et lui tend la petite feuille.

« Rah pourquoi j'ai plus MSN ! » se désole-t-elle en me rendant mon petit bout d'information si précieux.

« T'arrives à lire son écriture ? » fais-je, étonnée.

« Ouais, facilement. Pas toi ? »

« Je comprends quasi rien ! » réponds-je en secouant la tête.

« Bah c'est facile pourtant ! Tu l'ajouteras tantôt ? »

« Mais vui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai l'adresse de Jyrki, le chanteur des 69 Eyes, je vais pas m'en priver ! » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me tire la langue et mord dans son croissant, regardant distraitement tous les objets éparpillés sur la table.

« Il te l'a pas donné à toi ? » demande-je après un moment.

« Non...Il m'a juste demandé de te rappeler de lire le mot qu'il avait mis dans ta poche, rien d'autre. » Elle se tait deux minutes. « J'aurais crû autre chose...ou plutôt rien du tout en fait...C'est assez bizarre...Hier on allait voir leur concert et puis par hasard, ils nous tombent dessus à la sortie et ensuite ils nous proposent d'aller prendre un verre tous ensemble pour que Jyrki finisse par te donner son adresse MSN. » Elle me fixe dans les yeux.

« Je rêve pas là ? Je suis bien chez toi, en Belgique, on a bien vu The 69 Eyes hier et t'as bien un mot signé par leur chanteur j'hallucine pas, rassure-moi. »

J'avale mon morceau de pain avant de dire :

« Si tu hallucines, on est deux dans ce cas. »

« Je ne sais pas t'es une bonne référence... » fit-elle à voix basse...mais suffisamment forte pour que je l'entende...à escient, j'en suis persuadée.

« HEY !!! Nan mais tu vas voir toi, espèce de sataniste ! » en tendant le bras pour lui donner une tape.

« Sataniste toi-même ! » fait-elle en se levant et en courant hors de la cuisine.

Je me précipite à sa suite dans les escaliers alors qu'elle s'enferme dans ma chambre et que la maison résonne de nos éclats de rire et de nos insultes affectives (entre autres « Ouvre la porte sale gothique blonde ! » et « Mais je t'aime ma ptite suceuse de sang ! »).

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances prennent fin et ma bleeding doit retourner à Paris.

Après plus d'une semaine en sa compagnie, à lui faire visiter la ville, à pouvoir parler de Finlande sans recevoir des soupirs excédés et des "c'est quoi ça ?" en réponse et de n'importe quoi d'autre, à squatter le minuscule magasin goth de Tournai et aller sur l'ordinateur à chasser les finn, ça va me faire vide. Je la raccompagne, essayant de masquer mon humeur lugubre, jusqu'à la gare où le train pour Lille l'attend et la sers dans mes bras sur le quai.

« Tu vas me manquer ma chérie. »

« Toi aussi ma puce. Pendant les vacs tu viens à Paris, hein ? »

« Vi. Je t'appellerai pour arranger tout ça. »

« Ok... »

Un silence désagréable s'installe entre nous avant qu'elle ne le brise avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire incertain.

« Bon, ben, salut alors. »

« Salut. » murmure-je, tentant désespérément d'au moins afficher un simulacre sourire.

Alors que je m'éloigne, je l'entends me rappeler.

« Oh ! Et surtout, tu n'oublies pas de me prévenir pour Jyrki hein ! »

Je souris, franchement cette fois. « Tinquiètes pas, j'te tiens au courant ! »

Après un dernier signe d'au revoir et le départ du train, je rentre chez moi, un peu peinée. J'ai du mal à me réhabituer à rentrer seule. C'est bête mais une semaine 24/24h avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents quand on est fille unique ça fait bizarre.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, je rentrai à l'école.

Je devais passer plus ou moins sous silence mes vacances...même si mes amies étaient plutôt compréhensives, elles se lassaient vite d'entendre parler de Finlande.

Et aucune ne partagea réellement mon enthousiasme d'avoir rencontré un de mes groupes préférés à part quelques remarques comme "eh bé, t'en as eu de la chance !". Quelques jours suivaient et c'était déjà oublié.

C'était la fin de semaine, je rentrais chez moi, déposais mon sac dans le couloir et allumais l'ordi. Dans mes mails, je voyais un message de ma bleeding, le lisais avec un léger sourire et y répondais avant qu'un contact MSN au nom peu familier ne se connecte.

Je cliquai dessus et à peine avais-je regardé l'adresse de mon nouveau contact qu'il m'envoyait déjà :

« Bonjour charmante jeune demoiselle. »

* * *

**PS : Le chap3 n'est pas encore en cours ni même imaginé...mais tu devrais apparaître dedans Northern Lights !**

**Sweet, je réfléchis toujours à ta demande XD si j'arrive à trouver le moyen (et l'envie, lol) de la réaliser, ce ne sera pas avant le chapitre 4 ou 5, désolée !**

**Sorn**


	3. MSN POWAAAA ! XD

3. MSN POWAAAA !!! XD

Je relis l'adresse et le message encore trois fois avant de finalement répondre par un simple et sobre "Hei".

La réponse ne tarde pas beaucoup : « How are you ? »

« Hm...I'm fine, thanks, and you ? »

« I'm fine too, kiitos. »

Confirmation d'une chose au moins...c'est un finlandais.

« So, you've found my piece of paper in your coat ? That's good. »

Confirmation de ce que je pensais...c'est bien Jyrki. Je suis en train de rêver...je suis vraiment en train de rêver. Oh God, dîtes-moi que je n'hallucine pas !

« Yes...but...I don't quite know...you are Jyrki from The 69 Eyes, aren't you ? »

Un smiley avec un grand sourire me répond suivit de « Of course, it's me ! You doubted it ? »

« Well, yeah...recognize that this situation is very strange ! »

« I found that you were nice, the guys and me passed a good evening so, why wouldn't I have given you my e-mail ? »

« You didn't give it to my friend, Anne-Sophie. »

« I supposed that you'll share it. »

« And to the other girls ? »

« Jussi and Archzie had already given their mail. If they want mine, they can easily ask them. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. A cours d'idée j'écrivis :

« Where are you now ? Already in Finland ? »

Le même smiley que tantôt me parvient.

« Yeah, we're at home again ! It's very nice. »

« And where do you play tonight ? »

« At Lutakko, in Jyväskylä. Do you know it ? »

« Hm...I know the name of Jyväskylä, that's all...I've never been in Finland...except one hour at the airport of Helsinki. »

« You should come here, it's a beautiful land...cold but very pretty. »

« I know ! "Suomi on kaunis maa !" »

« Hey, you speak finnish ! »

« No, I just learn with Internet when I have time... »

« I can teach you if you want. »

Je n'en croyais pas un mot ! Je secouais la tête, souriant à part moi.

« Really ? You would do it ? »

« Of course I would ! And you could teach me french too...it's a fair deal, isn't it ? »

Je ris. Apprendre le finnois avec Jyrki et devenir son prof de français ? Pourquoi pas !

« Yes, it is ! Let's begin now, would you ? »

« No problem. How do you say "you are very pretty" in french ? »

« For a girl you mean ? »

« Yeah. »

« "Tu es très jolie", I thought you'd have known that. My turn now : "What's your name ?". »

« Hm...very simple question my dear : " Mikä on sinän nimenne ?". I thought you'd have known that too. » Un bonhomme faisant un clin d'œil suit sa phrase.

« Don't laugh at me ! It's not easy to learn finnish ! »

« I'm not laughing at you, on the contrary ! Oh, how do you say "you're amazing" in french ? »

« Hm..."vous êtes géniaux" or "vous êtes fantastiques" or "vous êtes super" for several people..."tu es génial/fantastique/super" for only one. »

« Ok...many meanings I see. Your question ? »

« Shut up. »

« Thank you dear. »

« No ! "shut up" in finnish ! »

« Ohh, just "turpa kii" ! Mut hei, you're rude, girl ! »

« No, I'm an angel of innocence ! » Un petit ange illustre mes propos.

« Yeah, of course, I'm sure of it...a Lucifer's Angel. »

« Yeah. Ah, sorry, I must go ! See you next time, good show ! »

« Kiitos ja näkemiin, pretty girl. »

J'interromps mes autres conversations MSN, éteins l'ordinateur et monte étudier mes maths.

Autant dire que, à ce moment-là, je les hais prodigieusement...Encore plus qu'à la normale, c'est dire ! Saloperies qui m'ont empêché de parler à Jyrki.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai une féroce envie de défoncer tous mes profs.

Vers minuit, je vais me coucher, la tête pleine de formules compliquées et passablement fatiguée. Je m'endors presque aussitôt que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

Le lendemain suit une journée de cours normale...à savoir, bourrée de contrôle. Mais demain on est mercredi et Ô miracle, pour une fois, je n'ai aucun devoir ni contrôle, Hallelujah !

De retour chez moi, mon sac est lâchement abandonné sur le sol de ma chambre pendant que j'agrippe avec empressement un livre qui traîne près de mon lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis plongée dans l'univers créé par Robin Hobb. Je m'endors avec des fous, des Anciens, des dragons et des Fitz plein l'esprit.

* * *

Un soir, avec du Uniklubi dans les oreilles et sur MSN, Northern Lights tombe soudain du ciel de la toile d'Internet accompagnée du sujet "vacances". _(mwahaha, t'as dit que t'allais tomber du ciel...t'as pas précisé lequel ! XD)_

« Hei ! Toi et Mr. Valo vous partez où pour les vacs ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Mr. Valo va me suivre mais moi je pars en Chine pendant chais pas combien de temps...Et toi et ton mari ? »

« Hm...on va rester en Suisse et aller à plein de festivals...c'est un bon prog je pense. » Un clin d'œil accentue ses paroles.

« Très bon en effet...Et tu trouveras ptêtre Dustin au Paléoooo ! XD »

« Mdr, espérons, espérons ! »

« Tu vas aller au M'era Luna ? »

« Hm ? Ça se passe où ? »

« En Allemagne...chais plus où exactement mais jcrois que ya The 69 Eyes et Within Temptation qui y vont ! »

« Ohhhhhh !!! Et c'est quand ? »

« Euh...bonne quest, je vais chercher...donccc, ça se déroule à Hildesheim...c'est un festival du genre goth...par exemple ya déjà eu HIM, The 69 Eyes, Oomph!, Lacuna Coil, L'Âme Immortelle, Marilyn Manson, In Extremo, Within Temptation, After Forever, Placebo, Nightwish, Apo, The Birthday Massacre, Dope Stars Inc., Epica, etc...breffff, que du bon ! XD Et ça se déroule le 11 et le 12 août ! »

« Oh mais j'vais y aller moi ! »

« J'aimerais y aller too TT pis je reverrais Jyrkiiii XD »

« Ah vui, c'est vrai que vous leur avez parlé au concert ! Ils sont sympas ? »

« Trop ! J'ai même eu l'adresse de Jyrki ! »

« Hannn la chance ! »

« Viiiii, uhuh je m'aimeuh x) »

« Moi aussi j'aimerai les voir :'( En plus je viens de demander à mes parents, ils veulent pas parce que c'est trop loin et qu'ils veulent pas rester une journée à rien faire en Allemagne. »

« Hey, mais ils accepteraient que tu passes des vacs en Belgique ? »

« Euh j'en sais trop rien Ôô je leur demanderai... »

« Ok »

« Je pourrais venir chez toi alors ? »

« Bah vui ! Au lieu d'une étranglage party en Suisse, ce sera en Belgique ! ;p »

« Yeahhh, etranglage partyyyyyyyy XD »

« Par contre, faudra que Lauri (ou Theon ?) accepte de partager la pièce de Jussi... »

« Peux pas prendre les deux ? »

« Euh vivi...si ya plus de place ils iront dans le placard ! XD »

« mouhahahaha, d'accord ! mais les maltraite pas trop quand même. »

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas, mes finn sont toujours bien traités Mais bon, je promets pas aucune crise de jalousie de la part de Ville ou Jussi hein »

« Ok ok, pas de problèmes Ohhh...Mr. Corbeau me faire dire de sa part au revoir à Mr. Lumière et il lui souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Oh, madame Corbeau doit déjà partir ? »

« Et oui, malheureusement...Nos salutations au couple Lumière. »

« De même pour le couple Corbeau. ;) Hyvää yötä »

« Hyvää yötä ja kauniita unia ! »

Après son départ, je reste encore un peu sur MSN et j'écris, réellement inspirée pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai droit à la confirmation de la venue de Northern Lights en Belgique, pour le mois d'août. Ne partant en Chine que les derniers jours de juin et le mois de juillet, le timing est parfait ! Je me réjouis à l'avance...l'ambiance va être géniale !

* * *

Les semaines et les mois passent à une vitesse hallucinante...j'ai à peine l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelques jours depuis le concert de Within Temptation et In Extremo le 28 avril à Lille que déjà j'ai mes examens de juin ! Ô horreur, Ô malédiction, presque tous des oraux ! Et qui dit oral dit bonne présentation...Qui dit bonne présentation dit jupe...Et j'ai HORREUR des jupes !

Ah si j'avais pu mettre au moins des têtes de mort et des heartagrams dessus. Et puis "Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell" sur ma veste noire. Quelle tristesse ce conformisme d'arriéré.

Les deux semaines d'examens se passent comme un véritable calvaire. Et entre temps j'ai aussi examen public de piano. On ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ?! Enfin, très rapidement (trop peut-être) après la fin de tout ce travail, mes parents et moi prenons l'avion, direction Londres puis Hong Kong !

* * *

Arrivés là-bas c'est l'habituel transport des bagages, passer à la douane, et toute cette routine d'aéroport. Nous sortons dans l'air étouffant et trop chaud et prenons le bus qui mène de l'île de l'aéroport à la ville où je réside. Une fois là-bas, nous marchons encore dix minutes avant d'arriver au complexe d'appartements. Le gardien de la tour nous reconnaît de suite...forcément, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'européens qui viennent ici.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur qui nous mène à notre étage puis nous dirigeons vers notre appartement. C'est tellement compliqué la vie ici.

A peine la porte est-elle ouverte que je rentre et allume direct l'air conditionné. J'ai toujours mal supporté le climat de Hong Kong. Trop humide, trop chaud, trop pesant.

Ensuite, nos ramenons nos valises dans les chambres et déballons tout.

Au soir, une partie de la famille nous invite au restaurant. Je n'ai absolument pas faim, j'ai envie de dormir. J'ai toujours des difficultés de changement d'horaire le premier jour.

Les vacances passent comme d'habitude. A savoir : ennui total.

Je ne peux pas sortir alors je lis, j'écris, je dors, je regarde la télé (en chinois bien sûr), rarement j'étudie. Occasionnellement je fais du piano ou vais sur Internet ou encore vais à la piscine.

Le mois passe lentement, je n'ai de cesse de penser à ma Belgique au temps pourri. Dour est passé et je n'ai pas pu y aller. Ça m'énerve, je voulais tellement y être ! Et puis j'aimerais être en Finlande. Encore pire, je ne sais même pas les résultats de mes examens !

Pendant ces vacances, nous allons souvent au restaurant avec ma famille, promener à la montagne (seule partie de la journée que j'apprécie réellement) et bien sûr visiter les galeries.

Je regrette à quel point le rock n'est pas répandu par ici. Je dois avoir trois rockeurs depuis trois semaines, ce n'est guère brillant. Nous allons faire des voyages en Chine aussi, une semaine, quelques jours. Ces voyages aussi je les apprécie, je ne suis pas cloîtrée dans un appart à rien faire...Peut-être que mes jambes protestent parfois mais les paysages en valent vraiment la peine : la Chine est un très beau pays. Parfait pour le tourisme...mais pas pour y vivre.

Les semaines passent encore et finalement, nous rentrons en Europe.

Onze heures d'avion et nous sommes à Londres. Des Européens ! Oh bon sang ça m'avait manqué !

On attend encore avant de prendre notre correspondance pour Bruxelles.

Je flâne dans l'aéroport, regardant le soleil rayonnant par les vitres et sors mon gsm.

Aussitôt je vois les messages qu'on m'a envoyé pendant les vacances. Et plusieurs fois le même pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Je souris. Je leur répondrai une fois en Belgique.

En attendant, je change déjà l'heure de ma montre.

Je reviens m'asseoir et attend l'avion.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais à l'aéroport de Zaventem. Et encore une heure et demi après, chez moi. Enfin !

Je montais ma valise dans ma chambre au deuxième étage et déballai toutes mes affaires. Heureuse de retrouver enfin ma chambre, mes posters et surtout...mon lit !

* * *

En début d'août, alors que je m'amusais à ranger un peu ma chambre avec le Love Metal en fond sonore, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je soupirai puis dévalai à toute vitesse les escaliers (que je damnais d'être aussi longs) jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivée en bas.

Sur le perron se tenait une fille un peu plus grande que moi aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'un T-shirt gris et d'un pantalon et de converses noires.

Elle avait l'air un peu dans la lune, attendant que j'ouvre sans m'avoir vu.

Quand j'actionnais la poignée de la porte, son expression changea et après un petit moment de surprise, me demanda avec hésitation : « Vil ? »

« Lori. »

Un grand sourire étire nos lèvres.

« Etranglage partyyyyyyyy ! »


	4. Babysitter

4. Babysitter

« Ça fait trop bizarre de te voir en vrai ! »

« Je peux dire pareil je crois. »

Je ris et l'invite à entrer.

« Ça va ? T'as passé un bon voyage de ta Suisse paumée à ma Belgique pourrie ? »

« Très long et très chiant mais bon, ça en valait la peine ! »

Alors qu'on arrive au premier étage, elle s'étonne de n'y voir personne.

« Y'a que toi ? »

« Ouais, ma mère est partie chez sa famille en Flandre et mon père reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu en Chine...Donc on a droit à deux ou trois semaines toutes seules ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non, t'inquiètes pas ! Mais euh...on sera vraiment toutes seules pendant tout ce temps-là ? Tes parents te laissent comme ça souvent ? »

« Non, c'est la première fois...Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire...on aura un babysitter. »

« Un babysitter ? Hm...sympa, ça fait toujours penser qu'on est des gosses. T'avais pas un cousin ou n'importe qui d'autre ? »

« Non...ma famille la plus proche habite en Flandre. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu vas l'apprécier. Il est sympa. »

J'ai du mal à retenir un sourire. Si seulement elle savait !

« Il arrive quand ? »

« Ce soir normalement...S'il n'a pas de problèmes en cours de route. »

Elle hoche la tête et promène le regard sur la maison.

« Où elle est ta chambre ? »

« Oh encore en haut. On va monter tes affaires peut-être ? »

« Pas une mauvaise idée...J'te suis. »

Nous grimpons encore ces escaliers maintes fois damnés pour leur sempiternelle longueur, Northern Lights portant son sac et pestant contre le poids de celui-ci et son étonnante capacité à s'accrocher à tout objet proche de lui dans un rayon de quinze centimètres.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, elle pénètre dans ma chambre et entend le Love Metal que j'ai oublié d'éteindre tantôt.

« HIM, forcément. » dit-elle avec une ironie non-feinte.

« Forcément...C'est mon mari quand même. »

Elle regarde distraitement les murs et sourit en voyant les deux posters géants de Ville Valo mais se retient de faire une remarque.

Je l'interromps dans son activité touristique :

« J'espère qu'un matelas pneumatique ça te va ? »

« Oh ouais, j'ferais avec. » répond-t-elle en posant son sac sur le dit matelas pneumatique.

« De toutes façons, si ça ne te va pas, tu piques mon lit, c'est bon. »

« Ok. »

Après un examen un peu plus attentif d'un certain coin de ma chambre, elle crie :

« T'AS DES AUTOGRAPHES DES 69 EYES ! »

« Oh et des photos avec eux aussi. »

Après un air médusé de quelques secondes :

« Montreeeeee ! »

J'éclate de rire.

« Elles sont sur mon ordi. Tu veux que je te les montre maintenant ? »

« Bah vui, pourquoi pas ? On a tout notre temps. »

« Pas faux. Bon bah alors on descend au salon ! »

Et après avoir gratifié mes charmants escaliers de quelques pas en plus, nous nous retrouvons dans mon salon à l'ordre très bordélique.

« C'est...super rangé chez toi. » fait-elle, figée, à la porte.

« Hm...j'suis nulle pour tout ce qui est ménage, j'avoue...pour la cuisine non plus je suis pas douée. M'enfin, tu le verras bien assez tôt... » dis-je avec gêne.

« J'ai peur. »

« Et t'as bien raison...Poulet au curry ça te va ? »

« Euh, ouais...s'il est réussi. Mais...euh...ton babysitter, il sait faire la cuisine ? »

« Alors là j'en sais rien, j'lui ai pas posé la question ! »

C'est vrai ça...je me demande s'il sait cuisiner. Je m'empêche d'éclater de rire à l'illusion fugace que j'ai eu...lui aux fourneaux avec un joli tablier rose à fleurs !

Northern Lights me ramène à la réalité :

« Il fait quoi comme métier ? Enfin, je sais pas, il est jeune ou... ? »

C'est ce moment-là que choisit ma magnifique sonnette pour faire entendre son joli son mélodieux (un diiiiiiing doooooong qu'on entend à peine, même sans bruit).

Je cherche après mes clés dans le bazar qui traîne sur le bureau avant d'enfin descendre ouvrir la porte, mon hôte sur les talons.

« Ce serait déjà ton babysitter ? »

« Je suppose. Il n'a pas dit précisément quand il arrivait et comme personne d'autre ne vient logiquement... »

Je retiens l'euphorie qui s'est emparée de moi. Paraître aussi joyeuse serait suspect. Mes deux invités me prendraient pour une folle hystérique...ce dont je n'ai surtout pas envie !

J'ouvre enfin la porte et y trouve derrière une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune avec des lunettes...la tenante du pub d'en face.

« Bonjour. » la salue-je poliment, un peu étonnée de la voir là.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous êtes bien Jessica ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ? »

« Il s'avère que ce monsieur vous cherchait. » dit-elle en me faisant un vague signe de la main, censé m'indiquer où ce trouvait le monsieur en question. « Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'il m'a dit, juste votre nom et qu'il devait vous voir. Oh et ainsi que votre adresse écrite sur un bout de papier. » Elle avait un peu l'air mécontente et amusée à la fois. Elle semblait ne plus rien avoir à dire et finit : « Bon et bien, je vous le laisse, au revoir, bonne soirée. »

« Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi, au revoir. » réponds-je tandis que la femme retraverse la petite rue jusqu'à son café.

Intriguée, je tourne la tête pour voir qui cherchait après moi et reste sans voix.

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs avec quelques pointes de rouge attendait. Une multitude de bracelets et de bagues ornaient ses mains et il portait aussi des lunettes noires, cachant son regard tourné au sol. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir, une chaîne accrochée à sa ceinture en piques et d'un T-shirt "King Bone". Il avait jeté sa veste de motard en cuir par-dessus son épaule et s'amusait à chipoter au minuscule pistolet en strass qui ornait son cou.

Quand il remarqua le départ de sa guide de fortune, il tourna la tête vers moi et descendit ses lunettes sur son nez pour me sourire et me gratifier d'un « Hello Jessica. » prononcé d'une voix grave.

Il se redressa et se pencha pour me faire la bise puis tira complètement ses lunettes laissant voir des yeux bleu glace soulignés de noir presque cachés par ses cheveux.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. » fit-il avec un fort accent en hochant la tête vers Northern Lights avec un sourire charmeur.

Je tournais la tête vers elle...pour la voir tétanisée. Elle me renvoie un regard fixe et horrifié, avec "C'est une blague ?" comme question muette dans les yeux.

Après avoir déglutit elle me demande, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'homme, d'une voix hésitante :

« C'est...c'est... »

« C'est Jyrki oui. »

« Oh putain. »

« Enchanté de même. » répond le principal intéressé avec un sourire moqueur. Après quelques secondes il finit par demander la permission d'entrer en anglais.

« Oh, of course, you can ! Please, come in. »

« Thank you. »

Il traverse la porte en passant à côté de nous pendant que je ferme à clé. Nous le suivons tandis qu'il reste au milieu du couloir, à attendre qu'on lui montre le chemin, Northern Lights à présent remise de son choc.

« Mais tu aurais pu me dire qu'il venait ! » me chuchote-elle, sans réussir à contenir une pointe furieuse dans la voix. Après un court instant, elle reprend, décontenancée : « Attends, c'est_ lui_ le babysitter ? »

« Ouais...c'était une surprise. » réponds-je avec un grand sourire.

« Oh putain. »

« Tututu, you're rude dear. It's not good for a pretty girl like you. » fait Jyrki par-dessus son épaule.

Northern Lights sursaute et rougit un peu. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence gêné, nous finissons par tous remonter _(on fait que ça, remonter, descendre ! ralala, à bas les escaliers ! XD)._

Avec surprise je remarque que Jyrki n'a rien emporté et lui en fait la remarque.

« Oh, some friends of mine will bring me my things later...If it doesn't mind you of course. »

« No, no, don't worry, it's okay. I won't let you here with anything. Do you want to drink, to eat something ? »

« No, thanks. But it's nice to suggest. »

Arrivés au salon toujours aussi ordonné, il se permet de faire un petit tour de visite, souriant de la petite pile de lettres, de journaux, de cds étalés sur la table. Des objets décoratifs divers (surtout provenant de Chine) décorent les murs, il ne leur prête pas une très grande attention et leur préfère une carte d'Italie.

Dans son exploration, il tombe sur la DVD thèque et repère immédiatement The Crow. Il nous le montre avec un hochement de tête approbateur en disant « That's a great movie, congratulations. »

Il continue de farfouiller à son aise avant de se rendre compte que c'est peut-être malpoli et il se redresse en s'excusant, vaguement gêné et confus.

Après l'avoir assuré que ce n'était rien et qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui - à part fumer et boire bien entendu -, il entreprend de continuer sa petite inspection.

Quand il a fini, il nous regarde, l'air très sérieux et grave. Il reprend sa veste qui traîne sur le divan et cherche après quelque chose dans toutes ses poches.

Nous le regardons, intriguées avant qu'il ne brandisse avec un air triomphant un porte-cd. Nous faisais les yeux ronds. Depuis quand on peut mettre un porte-cd dans une simple veste ?

« You haven't _these_ movies ! The Doors...Matrix I supposed you have seen it...Strange Days, Dark City and Fight Club. There are the best movies I've ever seen. »

Northern Lights tourne la tête vers moi, stupéfaite. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas en meilleur état. Avouez que la scène est plutôt marrante...Jyrki, dans son style gothique très...jyrkien, à défaut d'un autre adjectif plus approprié, avec un paquet de DVD dans la main, l'air de nous faire la morale, l'index montrant tel ou tel DVD et nous expliquant l'histoire d'un ton enflammé tout en nous exhortant à le voir à tout prix.

Finalement, il décide en tant que notre babysitter officiel et puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, de combler nos lacunes cinématographiques.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons tous les trois sur le canapé (ou par terre, suivant les moments), généralement Jyrki au milieu, les bras passés autour de nos épaules, à regarder Fight Club (que Northern Lights et moi avons choisi en premier pour Jared Leto) et Dark City.

Il nous agrémente de ses impressions, de ses commentaires pendant les films, parfois même il prononce les répliques en finnois...ce que nous trouvons assez amusant à dire vrai.

Vers minuit, après le visionnage de DVD, nous allons nous coucher, Northern Lights déjà fatiguée auparavant par son trajet jusqu'en Belgique et moi d'une journée trop riche en événements.

Nous montons dans ma chambre, nous changeons et nous faisons une rapide toilette. Cinq minutes plus tard, Jyrki frappe à la porte. Et quand il entre, c'est là que vraiment on se rend compte qu'il est grand...très grand même. Ce qui est un peu logique quand vous êtes assis sur votre lit et que vous devez vous tordre le cou pour parler à votre babysitter attitré...sans parler de votre taille elle-même qui n'est guère très élevée.

Il s'approche de nous avec un sourire, nous borde et nous dit doucement "hyvää yöta ja kauniita unia" ("bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves" dans sa langue maternelle) avant de déposer un bisou de bonne nuit sur nos lèvres.

Il ressort de la chambre avec un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil.

« Good night girls. » fait-il avant de fermer la porte.

« Hyvää yötä Jyrki. »

Les vingt minutes suivantes ne voient toujours pas notre sommeil arriver. Quelques bruissements de couverture plus tard :

« Tu dors ? »

« Non. »

On se retourne alors l'une vers l'autre, avec de grands sourires et nous parlons de la journée passée, des films, de Jyrki, des finlandais, des emos, de Jyrki, des concerts, des vacances, de Jyrki, et encore et toujours de notre génial babysitter.

« On devrait lui trouver un surnom tu crois pas ? »

« J'arrête pas de chercher à un statut pour lui mais bon...T'as pas une idée ? »

« Vampire ? »

« Nah. Un truc...classe. »

« Maître ? »

« Non, c'est un peu exagéré ça...Seigneur ? »

« Et tu me parles d'exagéré ! Hm, plutôt Lord, non ? »

Après encore un instant de réflexion, la révélation s'impose à Northern Lights :

« Je sais ! Black Lord ! »

J'ai un grand sourire.

« Black Lord c'est _parfait_ ! »

« Notre Black Lord babysitter. »

J'hoche la tête puis dit, prise d'une soudaine inspiration :

« Jyrki Linnankivi, the Black Lord of The Helsinki Vampires. »

Un éclat de rire suivit de : « Perfect. »

J'enchaîne presque par automatisme : « You've got a perfect skin. »

Et à Northern Lights de jouer le jeu : « With a devil's grin. »

Nous éclatons de rire et continuons encore de parler, nommant Jyrki par son désormais surnom officiel "Black Lord", jusqu'à ce que nous tombions complètement de sommeil vers trois heures du matin, la tête remplie de Finlande, de finnois et de finlandais.


	5. Visite surprise

PoV de Northern Lights...perso, je ne trouve pas ce chap génial...

Petites précisions pour aider à la compréhension de l'histoire : Tous les persos ci-dessous sont _réels._

Sorn ou encore Ikuinen ou Lucifer's Angel, moi, l'auteur, de mon vrai prénom Jessica.

Northern Lights : aussi appelée Tuhka mais de son vrai prénom Margaux.

Ma bleeding : de son pseudo complet Herbleedingmajesty et de vrai prénom Anne-Sophie (au chap 1 et 2)

Sweet : apparaîtra par la suite, de pseudo complet SweetEphredine et de vrai prénom Virginie.

Jyrki '69' Linnankivi : chanteur des 69 Eyes, surnommé "Black Lord" (cf. l'explic du chap précédent), notre babysitter attitré ;)

Jussi Selo : chanteur d'Uniklubi, accésoirement mon amant (c'est un _délire_, je n'y crois pas sérieusement !).

Lauri Ylönen : chanteur de The Rasmus, mari officiel de Northern Lights (pareil que pour moi, c'est un délire)

Tous les trois font parti de groupes de rock finlandais.

5. Visite surprise

J'émerge brusquement du sommeil à cause d'une sonnerie suraiguë. Je cherche des yeux la source du bruit pour comprendre quelques instants plus tard qu'il s'agit du réveil matin. Je retombe sur le lit et râle, la tête dans l'oreiller : « Sooooooooorn, tu pourrais éteindre ton réveil en vacs quand même ! »

Aucune réponse.

Un peu étonnée de ce vide, je tourne la tête vers son lit...et n'y voit personne.

Je tends l'oreille au cas où...et n'entend rien.

Je commence à m'inquiéter. Où est-elle passée ?

Je sors du lit précautionneusement et me dirige vers la porte pour descendre au salon.

Parvenue au seuil, j'entends des drôles de bruit à travers la porte. On aurait dit des ronflements...mais des ronflements vraiment horribles !

Curieuse, j'ouvre la porte et reste abasourdie par ce que je vois.

Je me frotte énergiquement les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'ils me disent.

Les (horribles) ronflements étaient émis par notre Black Lord babysitter, endormi sur une chaise, ses cheveux cachant complètement son visage et toujours habillé comme la veille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. On aurait cru qu'il allait glisser d'une minute à l'autre de sa chaise.

Jusque là, encore rien de très grave.

Non, ce qui était surprenant c'était Sorn. Déjà, de un, elle était réveillée et avait la tête tournée vers moi, un sourire ensommeillé sur les lèvres. De deux...le plus étonnant sans doute, était _où_ elle se trouvait...c'est-à-dire, sur le canapé, emprisonnée dans les bras (elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air mécontente du traitement) d'un homme que l'on pouvait deviner avoir les cheveux brun foncé d'après ceux qui dépassaient du bonnet noir qu'il avait sur la tête. Il était habillé simplement d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon rayé noir. Avec le piercing, pas de doute à avoir, c'était Jussi Selo, le chanteur d'Uniklubi !

Mais le pire...mais vraiment le pire (façon de parler) c'était la quatrième personne présente dans la pièce. Non, là, c'était vraiment trop pour moi. A l'autre bout du canapé était assis encore un autre homme à la coiffure quelque peu...étrange. En effet dans ses cheveux noirs on pouvait deviner quelques plumes de corbeaux piquetées ça et là. Il portait juste un T-shirt noir et un jeans foncé. On pouvait apercevoir un tatouage "Dynasty" en lettres gothiques sur son bras droit. Mon cœur allait s'arrêter...c'était Lauri Ylönen, la voix de The Rasmus.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sorn et affiche une expression qui signifie dans les grandes lignes "qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?" en désignant les trois finlandais endormis.

Apparemment, ma tête doit être amusante car elle éclate de rire et je la suis en faisant de même.

On entend un bruit de chute suivit de "paska !" avant de voir Jyrki à terre, se masser la tête qu'il avait cognée contre la chaise pendant sa glissade.

Les deux autres se réveillent moins brusquement mais mettent cependant un peu de temps avant de retrouver leurs esprits.

Jyrki, qui s'était relevé entre temps, nous salue d'un cordial "bonjour" avec un hochement de tête dans notre direction. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Lauri et Jussi, leur disant quelque chose en finnois. Ses deux compatriotes prononcèrent ensuite presque simultanément un "bonjour" fort finlandais, accentué d'un sourire de la part de Jussi.

« Hm...Sorn, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils sont là ? Ou bien me pincer très très fort parce que là, c'est le rêve le plus réel que j'ai jamais fait. »

Elle se dégage des bras de Jussi avec un "anteeksi" et se dirige vers moi...pour me pincer !

« Mais aïe ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé ! Alors, tu rêves toujours ? »

« Non ! Ou en tout cas, pas d'après mon bras...Mais explique-moi ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression de virer dingue à voir autant de finn ! »

Elle tourne la tête vers nos trois invités qui n'ont pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose.

« Bon...tu sais, quand Jyrki est arrivé hier, il avait rien pris avec lui, t'es d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Et il a dit que des amis lui ramèneraient ses affaires. Toujours d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« ... »

Attends. Revenir en arrière. Affaires. Affaires finlandaises. Ramener affaires finlandaises de Finlande. Donc, par amis finlandais. Alors, amis finlandais ramener affaires finlandaises de Finlande.

(Trois secondes plus tard)

...KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!

« Tu veux dire que...que Lauri et Jussi ont ramené les affaires de Jyrki...ici ?! »

« C'est ça. »

Cerveau déconnecté.

« Tuhka ? »

Une main passe devant mes yeux, je sursaute un peu. Mon cerveau se reconnecte au monde réel. Sorn a l'air inquiète.

Jyrki nous interrompt.

« What's your name ? » me demande-t-il, un sourcil haussé de surprise.

« Margaux. »

Devant sa mine étonnée, je comprends le pourquoi de sa question et explique aussitôt :

« Tuhka is just a nickname, like Sorn for Jessica. »

« Oh, okay, I understand now ! »

Un sourire ponctue sa phrase mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour son sourire à _lui_.

« Hey ! Tu restes dans notre monde ? » me fait ironiquement Sorn.

Regard noir dans sa direction.

« En attendant...je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est Jussi et Lauri qui lui apportent ses affaires...ni pourquoi ils ont passé la nuit ici ! »

« Justement, je ne sais pas tout non plus. »

Regard simultané en direction de notre Black Lord babysitter. Jyrki s'insère dans la conversation en s'asseyant en équilibre précaire sur le bord de la chaise dont il est tombé un peu plus tôt.

« The Rasmus and Uniklubi are touring in Germany this summer. They were still in Finland, we don't. So, I asked them if they agreed to bring my things here...Jussi has never been in Belgium and Lauri had some days off so they came together. I was waiting for them yesterday evening but they only arrived here around 4:AM. I haven't the keys and I had to wake up Jessica to open the door. You were sleeping so well that we wouldn't disturb you. At first, it wasn't supposed to last but, well, they weren't very hot at the idea of sleeping in a hotel only for some hours. »

Lauri se redresse un peu et me regarde avec un sourire gêné.

« I'm sorry if we disturb you. We can leave now if you want. »

Je faillis crier un "NONNNNNNNNN" retentissant mais me contrôlais et dis à la place :

« No, no, it's okay, I'm just...surprised ! You three are my favourites bands ! And more The Rasmus than the others...sorry Jyrki and Jussi. »

« Doesn't matter. » répond Jussi avec un sourire.

« Nevermind. » fait Jyrki en écho.

Lauri garda le silence pendant qu'il semblait me dévisager. Je rougis un peu devant son regard et quand il le remarqua, il s'excusa de son attitude.

« You weren't at the Bex Rock festival last summer ? » demande-t-il cependant, un sourcil haussé avec une mine interrogatrice.

Je crois que je vais mourir. Mon cœur bat trop vite ! IL SE SOUVIENT DE MOI !!! Oh putain ! Il se rappelle de moiiii ! Rahh et ce sourire ! Je fonds !

Vu mon manque de réaction, il s'inquiète et me demande "Hey, are you okay ?"

Je sursaute un peu et rougis.

« I'm okay, don't worry. Yes, I was at the Bex Rock. It was an amazing show...Too bad that it didn't last longer... »

Lauri sourit largement.

« Well, if you want, we do some shows this summer, like Jyrki has said...Would you come see us ? I'll give you a pass ! »

Mon coeur cogne follement dans ma poitrine. Voir The Rasmus avec un pass. Oh putain, c'est ma chance !

Jussi renchérit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« We're touring together. So, there's no problem if you want to come. It's nice to have some french fans. »

Mon cerveau met un temps à assimiler l'information... Voir Uniklubi et The Rasmus avec un pass ? Non, je dois rêver là ! Sorn me devance :

« In fact, she's Swiss and I'm Belgian...But you know, there's a french forum for Uniklubi...That's how we've met ! »

Jussi a l'air très intéressé.

« Really ? I didn't know that ! So...we have many fans here ? »

Et ainsi suit une conversation animée entre Jussi et Sorn que je ne suis pas, trop concentrée sur Lauri. Assise à côté de lui, nous parlons de tout et n'importe quoi. Je lui révèle que c'est grâce à The Rasmus que j'ai commencé à devenir fan de Finlande et il s'en montre très enthousiaste et heureux, souriant à tout bout de champ.

C'est ainsi que, toutes deux occupées à parler avec nos pseudos mari et amant respectifs, nous ne remarquons le départ de Jyrki...que quand il revient !

Il rentre au salon en déposant quelques sacs sur la table devant nous. Sacs que je suppose venir de la boulangerie au vu des inscriptions et de la bonne odeur de croissants chauds.

Il nous explique que comme il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et que personne n'avait encore pris son petit-déjeuner, il avait décidé d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. D'ailleurs, la boulangère l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'œil. Les gens d'ici n'avaient apparemment pas l'habitude de ce genre de style vestimentaire.

Sorn et moi nous regardons et éclatons d'un grand rire.

Nos hôtes finlandais nous regardent bizarrement...ou tout du moins Jussi et Lauri, pas encore très habitués à nous et nos drôles de réactions !

Entre deux rires réprimés, nous leur expliquons que c'est le commentaire de Jyrki sur la boulangère qui nous a fait rire. Devant leur expression un peu perdue, nous les éclairons sur le fait qu'il y a peu de personnes ayant le même style vestimentaire que notre babysitter adoré. Ce en quoi nous recevons un "ahhh" compréhensif en réponse.

Finalement, nous décidons de manger sur la table du salon, tous assis par terre, au milieu du joyeux bazar qui règne dans la pièce.

Après un petit déjeuner plutôt remuant et une séance "salle de bains", on se retrouve tous dans le salon, frais et dispo à...presque midi.

Alors que nous débarrassons la table, Sorn demande soudain :

« Oh, Lauri, Jussi, until when you stay here ? »

Les deux garçons se regardent et Lauri prend la parole :

« Hm...we begin to tour in four days I think...I don't quite know...Jussi ? »

Celui-ci fait mine de réfléchir en faisant tourner un verre dans sa main.

« Yeah, I think it's right. Why ? Are you already fed up with us ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle réagit aussitôt : « Noooo ! No, on the contrary ! You're very nice guys, I was just asking ! Because...well, my parents aren't here, as I imagine you noticed. So, I do the cooking...and I must know for how many people I have to prepare the meal ! »

« And what do you cook for supper ? »

« Er...I don't know yet. »

Un silence.

« What do you think of us helping you ? » demande Jyrki.

Sorn tourna brusquement la tête vers notre babysitter puis tout aussi brusquement (elle pourrait s'en péter les cervicales !) vers moi.

« J'ai mal entendu là ? »

Euh...je suis censée dire quoi moi ?

Jussi, en brave finlandais, répond à ma place :

« It's a good idea ! We can help you to cook, it could be funny. »

Sorn a l'air presque choquée quand elle tourne le regard vers Jussi. Elle amorce une phrase mais s'arrête aussitôt, retente mais stoppe à nouveau puis secoue la tête.

« First : do you mind of eating chinese food ? »

Les trois garçons se regardent entre eux puis secouent la tête, synchrones.

« Ok. Then : can you _cook_ ? »

De nouveau concertation entre les trois finlandais.

« Well... » commence Jyrki.  
« In fact... » continue Jussi.

Leurs yeux se posent simultanément sur Lauri, qui a l'air étonné et semble avoir envie de leur demander « mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? ». Suivit quelques secondes plus tard – sous la pression des regards de ses compatriotes – d'un air compréhensif...accompagné d'un soupir.

«_ I_ can cook. »

Un grand sourire étire les lèvres de Sorn.

« Perfect ! »

Elle se lève avec entrain et rajoute : « As we've got anything to do, what do you think of take a walk and in the same time do shopping ? »

Nous la regardons tous avec des yeux ronds.

« Sorn...t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? »

« Euh...c'est que...c'est pas des bonniches non plus... »

Devant sa mine confuse, j'éclaircis mes propos : « Ils sont là en congé, en _vacances_. »

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, la mine renfrognée, avant de soudain comprendre, un "oh" silencieux se formant sur ses lèvres.

« J'y avais pas pensé. » avoue-t-elle en rougissant. Elle se tourne ensuite vers nos hôtes, qui ne comprennent visiblement pas grand-chose au français.

« I'm sorry if you don't want to...I didn't think to ask you your opinion. »

« Ei se mitän. Hm...I mean...doesn't matter. It doesn't disturb me, I told you : it could be funny ! » fait Jussi avec un sourire.

« Cooking, shopping and walking don't mind me. » dit Lauri en haussant les épaules. « It's a sort of sightseeing. »

« I agree with them. » déclara Jyrki avec un hochement de tête. « And I'm your babysitter after all. » sur quoi, il se leva à son tour, agrippa sa veste et nous jeta un regard qui aurait pu se traduire par "on y va ?".

Avec un éclat de rire, Sorn fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte du salon en nous jetant le même regard que Jyrki un peu plus tôt.

« Vous venez ? »

Je retiens un rire et la suit, Jussi et Lauri sur les talons.

* * *

On passa tout l'après-midi à traîner en ville (avec de nombreux regards incrédules de la part des habitants) et à faire les courses pour le souper (joyeux bazar au magasin). On s'arrêta à une friterie quand nos estomacs crièrent famine et finalement on rentra à temps pour préparer le repas.

Tous ensemble nous nous mîmes à placer nos courses à l'emplacement adéquat...ce qui prit un plus long moment que prévu vu que nous ne connaissions pas, Lauri, Jussi, Jyrki et moi où se mettait chaque chose.

Au final, après avoir expliqué dans les grandes lignes comment préparer un riz sauté (repas somme toute bien simple), les finlandais nous virèrent gentiment de la cuisine, assurant qu'ils se débrouilleraient bien tous seuls.

* * *

Une heure plus tard ils étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

* * *

De nombreux cris et insultes plus tard, Jyrki et Jussi sortirent de la cuisine, penauds, alors que Lauri criait "Jättäkää minut rauhaan !" (Laissez-moi seul). Sorn, intriguée, entra dans la cuisine et je la suivis...pour constater la pagaille qui régnait la pièce.

Lauri fulminait contre ses deux amis et essayait de réparer les dégâts subis par le pauvre riz sauté.

En nous voyant, les yeux ronds, au seuil de la porte, il eut l'air contrit et s'excusa du désordre. Je l'assurai que ce n'était pas grave quand Sorn éclata de rire à côté de moi.

Surprise autant que Lauri, je me tournais vers elle.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais les laisser faire la cuisine ! » me lance-t-elle avant de pousser négligemment Lauri de côté et de prendre sa place aux fourneaux.

Avec une mine désapprobatrice elle jette la mixture censée être du riz sauté à la poubelle et recommence le tout.

La viande ayant été sauvée des mains des deux cuistots renvoyés ainsi que le riz, elle prépara le repas en cinq minutes.

Les expulsés revinrent ensuite manger avec nous, Jussi un brin gêné et Jyrki avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Après le repas s'improvisa un mini concert acoustique de la part de Jussi et Lauri, ce dernier se servant de ma guitare sèche. Tour à tour, on eut droit à Tuhka (mon rêve devenu réalité !), Open My Eyes, Totta Vai Tarua (sourire extatique de Sorn pendant le "ikuiseen"), Sail Away, Palvelija, Funeral Song, Näiden Tähtien Alla, Lucifer's Angel, Tunnit (dans la chambre vu l'impossibilité de déplacer le piano) et Still Standing.

Vers minuit, il fut décidé qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et les finns squattèrent avec ravissement le salon, les matelas du lit des parents de Sorn furent descendus afin d'accueillir Jussi et Lauri tandis que Jyrki s'emparait du canapé.

Après un "hyvää yötä" collectif et des hugs typiquement finlandais, nous allons nous coucher, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des étoiles plein les yeux.


	6. Etranglage partyyyyyyy !

6. Etranglage party !

_PoV de Northern Lights encore ;)_

« Tuhka, lève-toi. »

Je grommelle. Qu'on me laisse dormir !

« Tuhka ? »

On peut pas me laisser tranquille, non ?

« Tuhkaaaaa ! »

Sorn, ta gueule !

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça... »

Je l'entends qui se lève et descend les escaliers.

J'ouvre un œil pour voir la porte grande ouverte, par laquelle le soleil traverse à grands flots. Argh, saleté de lumière ! Je replonge directement dans mon oreiller et flanque la couverture sur ma tête.

Alors que je retourne tranquillement à mon sommeil adoré, je sens des mains glacées qui me chatouillent.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Avec peine, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir mon bourreau.

« TRAÎTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! »

Je me débats comme une folle contre Sorn qui rit aux éclats. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de la frapper.

« Guys, your turn ! »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ????????????!!!!!!!! »

J'ai à peine le temps de respirer que les visages de Jyrki et Jussi remplacent celui de Sorn.

« Ahhhhhhhh !!!! Nooooonnnnnn !!!!!! »

Nouvelle torture de chatouilles de la part de nos finns cette fois. Je vais mourir ! Au secourssssss, sauvez-moiiii !

Je commence à m'étouffer et suis presque au bord de l'inconscience (oui, bon, d'accord, j'exagère et puis quoi ?! Je suis chatouillée à mort, pardi !) quand j'entends un « Lopettakaa se ! » (Arrêtez ça !).

Aussitôt, mon calvaire s'arrête et mes yeux se rouvrent après quelques instants sur un visage...angélique.

« J'suis au paradis ? »

« ... »

Un lourd silence suit. Je me redresse un peu pour voir Jyrki confus, Sorn avec un grand sourire moqueur, Jussi et Lauri,...qui ne comprennent visiblement pas.

Je rougis furieusement et me relève précipitamment.

Je lance un regard noir vers ce démon qu'est mon hôte.

« Sorn, continue comme ça et je te dénonce. »

Sourire angélique de sa part.

« Je m'en fous moi qu'il soit au courant...Pourquoi ne le dirais-je pas à monsieur Plumes ? »

Merde. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi à la recherche d'une aide providentielle mais ne vois rien. Agacée, je bouge un peu et sens un coussin sous ma main. Je vais l'envoyer valser quand je me rends compte d'une chose. Je tiens ma vengeance ! Un sourire malsain étire mes lèvres...ce que remarque directement Sorn.

Alors que j'amorce le mouvement du lancer d'oreiller, elle se réfugie derrière Jyrki et Jussi, tous deux près d'elle en criant « ON AVAIT DIT UNE EGTRANGLAGE PARTY, PAS UNE BATAILLE DE POLOCHONS ! ».

Ses deux protecteurs involontaires reçoivent ledit polochon en plein visage. Jussi prend le parti du rire en lançant « Hän on lahjakas ! » (Elle est douée !)

Jyrki fait la moue. « I'll don't tolerate it girl, you can't hurt your babysitter. »

Puis avec une expression diabolique qu'on ne lui avait pas encore vue, il me relance le coussin avec force. Mais j'esquive juste à temps...et c'est Lauri, près de moi, qui se le prend !

« Vittu ! » fait-il en riant.

En cours de route, Sorn part chercher d'autres oreillers pour préparer l'offensive. En quelques minutes, la chambre devient un véritable champ de bataille !

Lauri et moi d'un côté, Jyrki, Sorn et Jussi de l'autre, nous nous lançons dans une bataille de polochons enragée et sans merci.

Bientôt la chambre résonne de cris et d'éclats de rire...autant anglais que finnois ou français.

Quand la pièce fut trop en désordre (tous à terre entassés au milieu des couvertures, le sol couvert d'oreillers, les matelas et chaises retournés faisant office de barricade) tout le monde décida pour le bien de la pauvre chambre, de nos dos (et vui, faut bien nettoyer après !) et de Sorn (qui n'a pas l'habitude d'autant de bordel dans son sanctuaire) de ranger le carnage.

A bout de souffle, nous restons encore un peu allongés, profitant de l'accalmie qui s'était décidée tout en riant du ridicule de la situation.

Les finns se mettent à ranger de bon cœur en se lançant encore de temps en temps quelques objets (ce en quoi Jyrki excellait de par sa discrétion) et ma traîtresse d'hôtesse et moi-même ne devons rien faire.

Tout d'un coup je me rappelle le pourquoi de la bataille et lance un drôle de regard à Sorn. Regard qu'elle voit et comprend aussitôt.

Elle va rapidement rejoindre nos finns à leur dur labeur, assez près de Jussi pour être sûre que je ne l'attaquerai pas.

De loin, je l'appelle :

« Sorn ? »

Elle relève la tête, un air d'ange ancré à son visage.

« Hm ? »

« J'te hais. »

Grand sourire de sa part.

« Moi aussi j't'aime. »

« Je vais t'étrangler. »

« J'ai même pas dit _Lori_. »

« Tu m'as empêché de dormir, tu as tenté une torture de chatouilles sur ma personne en corrompant notre Black Lord et ton amant et tu as menacé de lui dire. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lauri...qui continue de passer le balai dans la chambre sans nous prêter attention.

« Quelle rancunière... »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Your language dear.. » intervint Jyrki.

* * *

Dans la soirée alors que les autres étaient dans le salon et que je traînais dans le couloir, je remarquai quelque chose dépassant de la veste de Jyrki.

Je m'approche et remarque que c'était une lettre. Je la remets bien en place dans la poche de son propriétaire quand je remarque mon nom glissé entre deux mots anglais écrits à l'encre noire.

Curieuse, je prend la lettre et commence à lire.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, je regrette mon geste.

Dans la lettre, une certaine Emma conseillait à Jyrki de se méfier d'une fille qui allait inventer des saloperies sur moi et de ne surtout pas la croire.

Je restais perplexe. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Et je ne connaissais pas d'Emma.

Confuse, je ne remarquais pas l'autre présence dans le couloir

« Margaux, are you okay ? »

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Lauri en cachant rapidement la lettre dans mon dos.

« Oh I didn't noticed you were there. I'm fine, don't worry. »

« I was looking for you. I was wondering what you were doing. »

Je sentis mon coeur cogner follement dans ma poitrine et restai incapable de parler.

« I think the others are gone. »

« What ? » demandai-je.

« I don't hear anymore noise from them. »

« WHAT ?! »

Je descend les escaliers précipitamment et me rue dans le salon...vide.

Je trouvais un mot de Sorn sur la table.

_Désolé, c'était trop tentant._

Je vais lui gueuler dessus. Je vais la frapper. Je vais la torturer. JE VAIS L'ETRANGLER !!!

Je jette un dernier regard furieux au papier quand j'entends un « What happened ? » derrière moi.

Merde, Lauri !

J'ai à peine le temps de formuler une phrase que mon portable sonne, je décroche aussitôt.

« Alors, comment ça va avec Lori ? »

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ?!!! »

Je hurle carrément et je me fous complètement de ce que peut en penser Lauri.

J'entends trois rires en réponse et ensuite Sorn raccroche.

Espèce de...rah je la hais !

Je pousse un soupir rageur, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi elle m'a coincé ici.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon compagnon d'infortune en me disant que l'idée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça...avec beaucoup d'optimisme.

« What's going on ? » me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

Putain et je suis sensée faire quoi maintenant ? Oui je dois lui parler mais je lui dis quoi ? Je vais vraiment lui parler ? Bon ok ok... allez vite une idée de sujet de conversation avant qu'il ne parte !

« Jessica has got the _fabulous_ idea to lock us in her house. »

« But...why ? »

Gentil Lauri, innocent Lauri, timide Lauri...mais pas très malin par contre.

Je me tais obstinément. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je l'aime quand même ? Ça ferait groupie !

Je fais une grimace sans m'en rendre compte...ce qui n'est pas son cas.

« Hey, tell me what's in your mind. You're looking so...confused. » me dit-il doucement, un air inquiet plaqué sur son visage.

« The reason why she did it is that she knows that I...hm...have got a kind of crush on you. »

Voilà c'est sorti. Je veux partir, vite !

« Oh. »

Réponse infiniment éloquente, merci Lauri !

Apparemment il cherche ses mots.

« Hm...I'm a little...suprised in fact. And I...erm...find you nice...very nice, really. But...you are too yound for me, I'm sorry. »

_Crak!_

Ça, si vous l'avez pas compris, c'est mon coeur qui vient de se briser.

Ah mais non, en fait non.

Mon cœur va bien.

C'est quoi qui vient de faire crak alors ?

LA LETTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!

Affolée, je constate les dégâts.

Mais quelle idée de se triturer les mains quand on est nerveuse !

Lauri hausse un sourcil et me demande ce qui se passe.

« Nothing ! Really nothing ! »

J'essaie de cacher la lettre déchirée mais apparemment il n'est pas de cet avis et passe la main derrière moi pour l'attraper.

Je recule mais il est plus rapide que moi.

Choquée par la proximité (imaginez l'homme de vos rêves à à peine 5 cm de votre visage, vous réagissez comment ?) je titube et il arrive à prendre la lettre sans problèmes, avec un petit sourire narquois.

J'essaie de rattraper la lettre...sans résultat.

Pendant que je m'escrime à la récupérer, il m'évite et lit, manquant de tomber à chaque fois que je le tape pour avoir cette foutue lettre.

Un « Oh » se fait entendre peu après.

Merde.

« Her again ! »

Hein ?

Il secoue la tête et se retourne vers moi.  
« Emma is a fan of The Rasmus...she follows us everywhere. And she's "in love" with me. So, every time, she invents a lie, or anything to talk to us. It's very boring. Well, apparently she decided to annoy Jyrki too. »

Je reste incapable de répondre, regardant fixement Lauri, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de ma bouche.

Puis, j'entends une porte claquer dans le hall ainsi que des "chuuuuuut" peu discrets.

Ayant recouvré d'une surprenante manière mes moyens, je pars m'asseoir tranquillement sur une chaise dans le salon jusqu'à ce que je voie apparaître Sorn et les deux finns restants.

Elle tourne un regard surpris entre moi et Lauri.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Y'a rien ? »

« Bah non, tu vois bien. »

« On a raté notre coup en somme. »

« Votre ? »

« Vouaip. Jyrki a tout deviné, il l'a raconté à Jussi...qui a eu l'idée de faire un truc pour vous forcer à vous mettre ensemble. Et c'est moi qui ai pensé à vous enfermer. Travail d'équipe quoi. »

« Sorn ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu te rappelles pas un truc ? »

« Quel truc ? »

Je me lève toujours aussi tranquillement comme lorsque je me suis assise, un gentil petit sourire aux lèvres.

On dirait que ça lui semble suspect. Elle a bien raison.

« JE VAIS T'ETRANGLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!! » hurle-je en me ruant vers elle.

Avec un cri elle se réfugie derrière Jussi, se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier humain.

« Jussi chéri d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore, aide-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. »

« What ? » demande-t-il, ne comprenant rien à la situation et complètement perdu.  
« HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!! »

Faisant fi du Jussi-bouclier, j'essaie d'attraper Sorn...qui part en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre en traînant avec elle son pauvre Jussi-bouclier, bien paumé et sûrement traumatisé d'être utilisé ainsi.

La porte m'est claquée en pleine figure et fermée à clé.

Je tambourine contre le bois en criant des « JE T'AURAIIIIIIIIII » pendant que Sorn éclate de rire derrière la porte.

« J'ai fait ça pour te rendre service ! »

« Traîtresse ! Tu vas voir toi ! »

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine je sors : « Hey Jussi ! I've got to tell you...Jessica loooooooooooooooves youuuuuuuuuu ! »

Grand silence dans la pièce.

S'ensuit quelque secondes plus tard un « what ? » toujours aussi perdu et paumé.

Enchaîné par des explications rapides et à voix basse de Sorn.

« Ah. » perçois-je de derrière la porte.

Sont beaux les finns...mais comprennent pas vite.

Deux minutes plus tard :

« Margaux ? »

« Hm ? »

« Promise that you won't hurt her. »

...J'ai fait quoi exactement là ?

« I promise. »

Sors alors Jussi-toujours-et-encore-plus-qu'avant-bouclier de Sorn suivi de la fille en question.

Jussi me lance un regard méfiant, croyant certainement que d'un instant à l'autre je vais sauter sur Sorn pour l'étriper...ce qui n'est pas tout à fait hors de mes projets.

« Tu veux toujours m'étrangler ? » me demande Sorn, cachée derrière le Jussi-bouclier.

« Oui. »

« Même si je m'excuse ? »

Je considère un instant la question. Après tout, je me suis vengée, non ?

« Peut-être pas. »

« Alors je m'excuse. Anteeksi si tu préfères. »

Je souris largement.

« Excuses acceptées. »

« J'ai plus besoin de la protection de Jussi alors ? »

« Non. »

« Okei. » Elle s'écarte un peu de son garde du corps pris en otage. « Désolée pour l'avoir dit à Lauri. » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné, qui visiblement ne comprend pas pourquoi elle le regarde.

« Sorn ? »

Sourire machiavélique de ma part. Elle a encore fait la faute.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as dit Lori. »

Air compréhensif et profondément choqué.

« Oh non. »

Directement elle recule et cherche à retourner dans sa chambre, embarquant à nouveau le pauvre Jussi, encore désarçonné par l'attitude de ces deux folles francophones.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de fuir que je l'attrape déjà et fais en riant :

« Etranglage partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »


	7. Le M'era Luna

7. Le M'era Luna

_on revient à mon PoV héhé XD_

Le lendemain de l'étranglage party se voyait être le théâtre d'un évènement de toute autre sorte.

A savoir : le début des tournées.

Arrivage de finn en nombre impressionnant : tous les 69 Eyes, Uniklubi et The Rasmus en cars de tournée, plus le chauffeur et le personnel. Ça faisait déjà une sacrée équipe.

Mais alors...le meilleur, c'est l'annonce de la venue de Sweet et de Varjo au M'era Luna.

Non mais rendez-vous compte de la tragédie, de l'horreur, du chaos !

Comment voulez-vous rester en vie avec une Sweet complètement dingue dans les parages ?

Quand je pense que tout était parti d'une conversation MSN...

-

_« T'AS GEORGES CHEZ TOI ???? »_

_« Yep. Mais demain c'est le M'era Luna. »_

_« C'est quoaaa ça ? »_

_« Festival en Allemagne. »_

_« Et c'est ou ? »_

_« A Hildesheim, plutôt au nord. »_

_« Je vienssss ! »_

_« Uh ? Tu peux ? »_

_« Ouiii ! J'me ramène chez toi et j'pique Georges ! »_

_« Pas touche à Georges ! »_

_« T'arriveras pas à m'empêcher ! Ah ah »_

_« On verra bien ! N'empêche que MOI j'ai un pass VIP, héhé ! »_

_« J'te le piquerai ton pass VIP et j'irai violer Georges ! »_

_« Essaie toujours ! En attendant moi je voyage avec eux ! nah »_

_« Je te haiiiiiiiiis »_

_« Et moi j'y vais ! A demain si j'te repère dans la foule ! ;p »_

_-_

Pour Varjo, ça avait été beaucoup plus calme :

_« Hei ! Ya The 69 Eyes au M'era Luna après-demain, tu veux venir ? »_

_« C'est où ? »_

_« En Allemagne, on vient te chercher si tu veux. »_

_« Me chercher ? OO »_

_« Yep, ya The 69 Eyes, Uniklubi et The Rasmus chez moi là. »_

_« Ya Jussi ?! »_

_« Vuip. »_

_« Je viens ! »_

_« J'en étais sûre XD On passe te prendre ce soir, prépare-toi ! »_

_« CE SOIR ? »_

_« Kyllä ! A tantôt ! »_

_-_

A la maison, c'était le désordre total. Les gens entraient et sortaient sans arrêt, trois bus de tournée étaient garés dans la rue en plus d'autres voitures.

Les habitants regardaient d'un drôle d'air toute cette agitation et tentaient de deviner en quelle langue ces personnages au look extravagant parlaient.

Pas une minute ne passait sans qu'on entende des "perkele !", des "paska !" ou encore des "vittu !".

L'ambiance des tournées finn quoi.

* * *

Dans le salon, sur le sofa, Jussi somnolait, Lauri jouait de la guitare, Tuhka surfait sur le net et Jyrki...Jyrki avait disparu !

Sursautant face à cette nouvelle alarmante, je descends précipitamment dans la rue, cherchant le bus des 69 Eyes. Sur mon chemin, je croise Bazie qui me reconnaît et me salue cordialement en finnois. Avec inquiétude, je lui demande s'il n'a pas vu le chanteur du groupe.

Avec un air un peu étonné et un sourire étrange, il me répond qu'il est dans le bus en train d'essayer je-ne-sais-quoi.

Intriguée, je monte dans le car. Quelqu'un – un membre de l'équipe sûrement – me demande qui je suis. Une fois déclinée mon identité, il me dit de sortir puisque je n'ai rien à faire là.

Dépitée, je m'apprête à obéir quand j'entends la voix de Jyrki m'appeler.

« Hey, Jessica, come ! »

Trop heureuse de pouvoir entrer dans le petit univers du groupe, je me faufile dans le bus, entre tous les DVDs, les jeux, les vêtements, les bouteilles (d'alcool ou non), les paquets de nourriture et de cigarettes, les bagages et tout le reste pour finalement me retrouver face à ce qui ressemble à une salle de bains.

Jyrki s'y trouve, une expression ennuyée sur le visage.  
Quand il m'aperçoit à travers le miroir, un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et il se retourne vers moi.

« Give me some advise, please ! Do you prefer this one or that one ? »

Surprise, je remarque qu'il me montre deux vestes en cuir noir différentes.

L'une est décorée de motifs en toile d'araignée aux coudes, cloutée, une croix rouge orne l'un des bras. Sa veste "squelette" aux longues manches et aux nombreuses tirettes.

L'autre disposait de badges au col, une petite croix d'argent y était aussi fixée. Des étoiles, des têtes de morts, des écussons divers décoraient les flancs et les bras. Et surtout, elle disposait d'une grande ânkh dans le dos. Elle était bien entendue elle aussi cloutée.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Apparemment, il a l'air sérieux.

« For the festival you mean ? »

« Yeah. »

« Hm. » J'évalue les deux vestes pendant une minute puis décide de la deuxième. « This one, I would say. »

Avec un grand sourire, il jette de côté négligemment la première puis, alors que j'allais partir, il me présente deux nouveaux T-shirts. « Which one do you like more ? »

Les yeux ronds, je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Il veut faire un défilé de mode ou quoi ?

Je finis par en choisir un des deux, orné d'une tête de mort et de guitares.

Et il continue ainsi de suite de me demander mon avis sur des colliers, des bracelets, des ceintures, des chaînes, des lunettes de soleil, des écharpes – en plein été ! –, des pantalons et des chaussures.

Je finis par ressortir du bus de tournée au bout d'une heure, un peu perdue.

Il devait avoir des valises pour chaque accessoire !

Je remonte chez moi et Tuhka, regardant tranquillement la télé, me salue et me demande pourquoi je tire une telle tête.

« Jyrki est pire qu'une fille pour s'habiller. »

Devant son regard perplexe, j'explique un peu plus.

Après le résumé de l'heure passée dans le bus avec Jyrki, elle éclate de rire.

« C'est grave à ce point ? »

« Je ne remonterai plus jamais seule avec lui dans le bus. » fais-je d'une voix blanche.

Moi qui ai toujours eu en horreur ces futilités, j'ai été servie !

Je jette un coup d'œil au sofa où se trouvaient tout à l'heure nos deux autres finns.

« Où ils sont passés ? »

« Dans leur car. Partis régler certains trucs. »

J'acquiesce. Je ne veux plus remonter là-dedans avant un petit moment.

Je m'affale dans le divan avec un soupir.

« Au fait, tu crois que les gars accepteraient d'aller chercher Varjo ce soir ? »

Tuhka se retourne avec surprise vers moi.

« Varjo vient ? »

« Kyllä, je lui en parlé sur MSN ce matin. »

Grand sourire de sa part.

« Euh, bah je suppose que oui. C'est sur la même route non ? »

« Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée. »

Résignée, et puisque nous partons dans quelques heures, je redescends – en évitant soigneusement le bus des 69 Eyes – et cherche après Lauri ou Jussi.

Finalement je trouve les deux, assis sur le trottoir en train de papoter et de fumer une cigarette. Je retiens mon expression mécontente et les interpelle.

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête vers moi et me gratifient d'un sourire accueillant.

« Hei ! I just wanted to know...a friend of us would like to come to the M'era luna tomorrow, could we take her with us ? It's not very far from here. »

« Yeah sure, no problem ! » répond Lauri avec un grand sourire. « What's her name ? »

« Céline, but her nickname is Varjo. » En me tournant vers Jussi, je lui fais un clin d'oeil. « And she's a great fan of Uniklubi. She created the french forum you know. »

Aussitôt Jussi a l'air très intéressé. « Cool ! It would be nice to meet her. »

Les détails du cherchage-de-Varjo-chez-elle reglés, je remonte chez moi profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il me sera accordé avant de partir sur les routes.

A peine me suis-je effondrée dans mon divan que je reçois un sac en pleine tête.

Avec un gémissement de douleur et un air passablement mécontent et furieux, je relève mon paquet pour incendier du regard le sauvage expéditeur.

Tuhka.

« On part bientôt, j'ai préparé tes affaires en vrac. »

« Hmf. Merci. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de me lancer un sac en pleine gueule s'il te plaît, c'est pas agréable. »

« Je retiens ! »

* * *

Le soir même, après ultimes vérifications, mot laissé pour mes parents au cas où ils reviendraient plus tôt, nous finissons dans les bus des nos finlandais.

Voulant d'un commun accord tacite éviter nos amants et maris respectifs, nous nous embarquons dans le bus des 69 Eyes...à mon plus grand désespoir.  
Désespoir qui se révéla vain au final.

Jyrki avait fini son opération "comment je vais m'habiller demain"...heureusement !

* * *

La mission cherchage-de-Varjo-chez-elle se déroula sans encombres et avec moult enthousiasme pendant que nous arrivions en trombe chez elle, tout les bus de tournée garés dans sa rue. Une jeune fille de dix-huit ans en jean baggy et débardeur noir sortit nous accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses parents étaient trop heureux de ce départ soudain, elle ne les embêterait plus pendant au moins quelques jours. Le sac fut balancé avec joie dans le bus d'Uniklubi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jussi et Varjo étaient presque inséparables.

* * *

On arriva au petit matin àHildesheim et nous déposâmes toutes nos affaires dans un camping de luxe, non loin des bus de tournée.

Nous reçûmes nos pass VIP comme si c'était de l'or.

Le groupe passait le 12 mais certains groupes nous intéressaient le samedi aussi.

Dir En Grey pour Varjo, Jesus On Extasy pour moi. Bien sûr il y a en avait d'autres mais c'était surtout ceux-là qui avaient retenu notre attention. Malheureusement, la pluie aussi avait décidé qu'elle ferait partie du show.

Cependant le même jour, The Rasmus et Uniklubi jouaient un peu plus loin, dans une petite salle.

Forcément, on alla les voir en priorité.

Des finns en concert, c'était juste parfait. Surtout du Uniklubi.

Lors du M'era Luna cependant, quelqu'un avait retenu l'attention de Tuhka.

Un emoboy aux mèches roses et au piercing à la lèvre.

Le fameux Dustin.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes.

Directement, je saisi l'occasion et la poussa à lui parler. C'était la chance de sa vie !

Et quelle surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'appelait réellement Dustin et qu'il était venu spécialement pour voir les finns !

Au final, il resta avec nous pendant tous les concerts, Tuhka trop heureuse de voir que ses nombreux rêves se réalisaient enfin.

Le lendemain, au show des 69 Eyes, il faisait un temps parfait pour un festival, très ensoleillé, pas de vent, génial.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient avec efficacité mais malheureusement, les 45 minutes de concert passèrent tout aussi vite.

Et dans la foule, je la vis.

Sweet.

Sweet avec un T-shirt The 69 Eyes, ses DcMartens avec ses chaussettes montantes rayées noir et blanc.

Absolument insupportable par une telle chaleur.

Mais c'était Sweet.

Avec un grand sourire, je l'appelais pendant le concert.

En me reconnaissant, elle se dirigea à travers la foule vers moi, me frappa et me cria un "TRAÎTRESSEEEEEE !!!!!" retentissant dans les oreilles.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle m'en voudrait.

« Et Varjo et Northern Lights sont là aussi hein ! ET MOI TU ME PREVIENS DEUX JOURS AVANT ! Je te hais ! File-moi ton pass, je vais voir Georges pour régler cette affaire ! »

Avec un éclat de rire j'éloigne mon précieux pass hors de ses mains de rapace.

« Pas touche, c'est à moi. Tu n'auras pas ton Georges adoré. »

« T'as déjà Jussi, ça te suffit pas ?! »

« L'est à Varjo. L'ai abandonné. On avait un accord, Georges est aussi à moi et puis c'est mon babysitter. »

« Babysitter va te faire foutre ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il était chez toi ET QUE TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ! »

« Je me doutais de ta réaction. »

Et tout ça en écoutant ledit Babysitter chanter Brandon Lee.

La vie est belle n'est-ce pas ?

Après le show, j'arrive à m'éclipser vers les coulisses, une Sweet furieuse sur les talons.

« Je t'aurais ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. »

Avec un grand sourire, je repère Jyrki qui sort de scène et l'appelle avec force. Aussitôt, je vois Sweet pâlir.

Elle va pas tomber dans les pommes quand même ?

« Hey Jessica ! How was the show ? » demande-t-il en s'approchant de nous.

Je sens Sweet trembler à côté de moi.

« Perfect ! You had chance with the beautiful weather. » fais-je en montrant le ciel d'un vague signe de la main.

« It was raining yesterday...so you know, whenever The 69 Eyes come here...they stay. It can't rain all time. »

La référence à The Crow fut implicite et il éclata de rire.

« Oh, Jyrki, I have to do a thing with you. »

« What thing ? »

« This. »

Je me rapprochais vivement et me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre plus facilement son visage.

D'un coup de tête, je montre Sweet à deux pas de nous, pâle comme la mort avec un air effaré.

Est-ce qu'elle a compris ?

« I have to kiss you from her part, to tell you that she loves you, to tell you that she's gifted at Scrabble and give you her phone number. Oh, and french kiss is her speciality. »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, je me suis déjà approchée trop près pour qu'il puisse reculer.

Je murmure à l'intention de Sweet : « Je transmets ton message. »

* * *

**PS : Sweet, ne m'en veux pas, tu m'avais demandé de transmettre ce message, rappelle-toi ! Et désolé si t'as l'impression d'être conne et folle dans ce chap '**

**J'espère que ton apparition te plaît Varjo ;)**

**Tuhka, tu vois, je te l'ai filé ton Dustin haha, comment j'suis gentille dans ce chap ! lol**


	8. Uneen

8. Uneen

J'attends encore un peu, mon visage distant d'à peine quelques centimètres de celui de Jyrki, qui me fixe, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Bon, elle va réagir oui ?!

Ah, apparemment le "je transmets ton message" l'a convaincue...Sweet prend une expression décidée et m'écarte fermement de Jyrki en sifflant à mon intention : « Je sais bien me débrouiller toute seule, merci. » avant d'attirer résolument à elle le pauvre chanteur déconcerté et de l'embrasser.

Oh yeah, j'ai réussi !

J'éclate de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de Jyrki. Le pauvre, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sweet le relâche enfin, légèrement rouge et soudain gênée.

J'exulte.

Mon pauvre babysitter semble avoir un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« What's _that_ thing ? »

« Her declaration. » répond-je à la place de Sweet.

Elle m'incendie du regard.

Bah quoi, je lui ai rendu service, non ? Je lui souris innocemment.

« T'allais l'embrasser, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! »

Mon sourire s'élargit encore.

« J'allais rien faire du tout ! Je voulais te pousser à le faire, au contraire. »

Air stupéfait. Puis furieux.

Hm hm...Sweet fâchée c'est pas un bon signe.

« Tu as _préparé_ ça ?! »

« Hm...oui ? »

Et là, je crois bien qu'elle va me tuer. Ah God, mort cruelle ! J'ai fait ça pour lui rendre service !

Et tout d'un coup, un homme surgit de nulle part, en sueur et une canette de bière à la main. Torse nu – comme d'habitude – un pantalon noir avec chaîne, ceinture à carreaux et ornée d'une tête de mort, d'innombrables bracelets à chaque poignet ainsi que deux, trois colliers autour du cou, les cheveux noirs en pétard agrémentés de quelques notes de rouge, de l'eyeliner presque à outrance sous les yeux et des New Rock aux pieds. Jussi 69, batteur de The 69 Eyes, pour vous servir.

« Hei, Jyrki ! Mitä... »

Il s'arrête brusquement dans sa phrase et fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux passent d'un Jyrki confus à une Sweet rouge de colère et d'embarras et à moi qui me retiens à grand-peine de rire.

La vie est belle.

Il se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

« Who's she ? »

« A friend of mine. Virginie. »

Regard furieux de la part de ladite Virginie. Quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit de faire les présentations ?

Jussi tend la main vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nice to meet you. »

Sweet met deux secondes à réagir avant de serrer vivement la main de Jussi. Le sourire du batteur s'élargit.

« Fan of us, eh ? » demande-t-il en montrant du doigt le T-shirt de Sweet...à savoir The 69 Eyes.

Elle hoche la tête simplement, ne sachant pas trop quoi rajouter.

Jussi penche la tête de côté, l'air de la jauger du regard.

« I like your style. It's great. »

Et à Sweet de s'empourprer un peu plus.

C'est ce moment que choisit Dustin pour tousser discrètement derrière moi en me tapant légèrement l'épaule pour attirer mon attention.

« Oui ? »

Il a l'air un peu gêné devant tous ces gens.

« Euh...je voulais juste savoir...tu sais pas où est Margaux ? »

Automatiquement, je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde. Niet. Je fronce les sourcils.

Hm hm, problème, on a perdu Tuhka.

« Où est Lauri ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le type avec des plumes de piaf dans les cheveux. »

Dustin me regarde bizarrement.

« Dans le bus de The Rasmus je suppose...pourquoi ? »

Je souris.

« Je parie que Tuhka est là-bas. »

De nouveau regard bizarre. Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de pas normal ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Je souris. « Ah, ça c'est une longue histoire. Tu leur demanderas. »

Air perdu. Aw, je comprends pourquoi Tuhka a flashé dessus, il est vraiment mignon.

Mais faudrait p'têtre la retrouver, non ?

Je me retourne vers Sweet, Jussi et Jyrki – qui a visiblement du mal à se remettre du baiser...le pauvre. « On va chercher après Tuhka ! J'vous laisse ! » fais-je avec enthousiasme. Je rajoute plus bas : « Et bonne merde, Sweet. »

Sourire mode sadique On. Hm. Y'a des jours où j'suis quand même contente qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de mes ennemis. Avec empressement, je prends le bras de Dustin en otage, lance un dernier « Ciao ! » et file loin de Sweet et des deux 69 Eyes. Question d'instinct de survie. Hm...je plaindrais presque le Dustin tout paumé que je trimballe malgré lui. Pauvre chou embarqué avec une folle telle que moi. Mais bon, c'est pour sa survie à lui aussi, hein !

« Donnnnnnnnc, le bus de The Rasmus, il est où ? » lui demande-je, quasi-certaine qu'il va me délivrer une jolie réponse bien formulée et toute faite.

Il tourne un regard surpris vers moi. Jolis yeux bleu-gris en passant.

« J'en sais rien, j'pensais que tu le savais toi ! »

Certitude quand tu nous tiens ! Je tombe de haut, là.

Euh, problème. Il ne sait pas où est le bus de The Rasmus. Moi non plus. Dans ce cas...SOS Varjo !

« Et Varjo, tu sais pas où elle est ? »

« Qui ? »

Bon, faut vraiment que j'arrête d'appeler les gens par leurs pseudos, ça embrouille les autres personnes.

« Céline. Cheveux mi-longs, châtains, avec Jussi – le chanteur d'Uniklubi –, qui dit "powaaaaa" à tout va et qui se balade avec un badge du Hulluklubi...tu vois ? »

« Euh oui...Bah elle est au concert d'Uniklubi, non ? »

...J'avais oublié le concert d'Uniklubi. Honte à moi.

Et je repars précipitamment vers la sortie des coulisses du M'era Luna, sort du terrain et cherche après l'endroit où Uniklubi fait son show...toujours en traînant Dustin derrière moi. Pratique, il ne proteste pas.

En chemin, on percute quelqu'un. Je relève le regard. Me fige.

Ville Valo ?!

« Excusez-moi. » fais-je précipitamment, en cherchant à m'éloigner le plus vite possible, embarrassée. Non, non, non, c'est pas Ville Valo, c'est pas possible, tu déconnes ma vieille, émerge du sommeil, allez, émerge !

« C'est rien. » répond-t-il.

Bah voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ville Valo ne parle pas français, donc c'est pas lui...si ?! Je tourne la tête en vitesse.

Grand. Mince. Cheveux brun foncé légèrement bouclés. Bonnet noir. Environ vingt ans. Yeux verts. Veste rouge synthétique imitation cuir bordeaux. T-shirt HIM. Jeans simple. Converses noires. Pas de clope au bec. Pas de bière non plus.

Non, c'est pas Ville Valo...mais il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

Il se tourne vers l'emoboy aux mèches roses à côté de moi.

« Ah, Dustin, j'te cherchais. J'ai les tickets, tiens. » fait-il avec un sourire.

Il tend une enveloppe à Dustin, qui la prend. Je ne pose pas de questions. Dustin connaît un sosie de Ville Valo, c'est bien.

Putain, j'aime son sourire !

« Merci, j'te revaudrais ça ! Mais là on cherche quelqu'un alors on doit y aller...désolé ! »

Et cette fois, c'est Dustin qui m'entraîne par la main vers le chapiteau improvisé où se produit Uniklubi. Je me tords le cou pour encore regarder le sosie de Ville Valo. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression dérangeante de connaître ce type ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ces tickets ? Et comment Dustin le connaît ? Et...

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus, mes réflexes commandent à mon cerveau de se ressaisir et de ne pas me laisser tomber. Allez cerveau, réagis !

Par chance, je ne tombe pas, trébuche à peine. Merci mon crâne !

J'entends de la musique s'échapper du petit enclos. Hm, ça ressemble à Rakkautta Ja Piikkilankaa, ça !

Nous entrons tous les deux par la petite entrée, nos pass VIP bien visibles. Ah, quel bonheur d'être privilégiés !

Nous nous frayons un chemin parmi la petite foule et je repère Varjo au tout premier rang, devant le baffle de gauche.

Arrivée près d'elle, je suis obligée de crier pour me faire entendre par-dessus le bruit. C'est à vous rendre sourd.

« Tu sais pas où est Tuhka ? »

« Quoi ? » me crie-t-elle en retour, détournant le regard de la scène.

« Tu sais pas où est Tuhka ? » répète-je, un peu plus fort.

Elle secoue la tête, l'air un peu inquiète.

« Et le bus de The Rasmus ? Tu sais pas où il est ? » demande Dustin, près de moi.

Re-dénégation. Merde !

« Cherche près de celui d'Uniklubi, il doit être pas loin. » me conseille Varjo.

J'acquiesce et ressors du concert. J'adore le groupe mais là, on doit vraiment trouver Tuhka !

Bus d'Uniklubi, bus d'Uniklubi, où es-tu ? Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, non, je ne vois rien.

Dustin me tape légèrement sur l'épaule. « J'le vois. Il est là-bas. »

Je suis la direction qu'il m'indique. Et me traite de débile profonde. C'est tout à fait mon genre de chercher un truc et de l'avoir tout pile en face de moi. Sorn, tu es conne.

On se dirige tous les deux vers le bus d'Uniklubi, cherchant à présent après celui de The Rasmus. Un type avec des plumes de corbeau dans les cheveux, ça doit être facile à repérer, non ?

Par bonheur – et chance – on tombe sur Aki qui, apparemment, se promène. Environ 1m70, les cheveux courts, noirs, habillé d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon noirs, des lunettes rectangulaires qui encadrent des yeux gris. Je vous présente Aki Hakala, le batteur de The Rasmus.

Encore une fois, c'est Dustin qui prend les devants.

« Aki ! » l'appelle-t-il. Le batteur se retourne, surpris, vers nous et fait un sourire en reconnaissant Dustin.

Hm, ce type connaît tout le monde ou je rêve ?

« Hi ! How can I help you ? »

Comment il sait qu'on veut de l'aide, celui-là ?

Presque comme s'il avait entendu mon questionnement intérieur, il répond.

« I saw Jyrki a bit sooner. He said that you were searching for someone. »

« Yeah ! We're looking for Margaux, do you know where she is ? » demande-je, attendant fébrilement la réponse. Dis-moi que tu l'as vue, allez, dis-moi que tu l'as vue !

L'air désolé, il nous fait signe que non.

Merde !

« But Lauri is in the tour bus now, maybe you could ask him ? » propose-t-il avec un sourcil interrogateur.

« Good idea ! Thank you ! » faisons-nous en coeur avant de nous élancer vers le car, pleins d'espoir. Ne dit-on pas que qui ne tente rien n'a rien ?

Et encore une fois, c'est la déception. Non, Lauri ne sait pas où se trouve Tuhka.

Merde, elle s'est pas volatilisée quand même ?!

Je songe à mettre des avis de recherche. Cherchons Tuhka, jeune fille de 16 ans, environ 1m68, Suisse de son état, longs cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches rose-rouge, yeux verts, porte un T-shirt du groupe The Rasmus, un slim, des converses noires, a un collier razorblade et un pass VIP.

Vous croyez que ça pourrait marcher ? J'en doute un peu, personnellement.

Je regarde ma montre, désespérée. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on la cherche.

Je m'affale sur le sol, m'allonge complètement sur l'herbe. Marre.

Dustin se penche au-dessus de moi, l'air curieux. « Fatiguée ? »

« Hmf. »

Très éloquente la réponse hein ? Il a pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Tant mieux.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, mon esprit vagabonde. Je sens que je suis sur le point de comprendre quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Au moment où je crois détenir la solution, j'entends quelqu'un crier après moi.

« SOOOOORN !!!!! ESPECE DE FEIGNASSE, CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE JE TE CHERCHE ! »

Cette jolie voix mélodieuse et d'un calme olympien ne pouvait bien sûr appartenir qu'à une seule personne...Allez, je vous laisse deviner.

Tuhka.

Je sursaute fortement et ouvre les yeux, surprise.

Elle avance rapidement vers moi, cheveux au vent, son fidèle sac se balançant en rythme au-dessus de son épaule. Dans trois secondes il va craquer, attention.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Crak !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Flopée de jurons venant de ma suisse préférée. Ah bah au moins on l'a retrouvée !

« C'est nous qui t'avons cherché partout ! » réplique Dustin, les sourcils froncés et un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

Tuhka tressaille légèrement de surprise. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Dustin. Directement, son ton se fait plus calme et doux.

Bah voyons !

« Je vous ai paumé quand Jyrki a commencé à chanter Perfect Skin. J'ai vu Sorn se diriger vers les coulisses avec Sweet mais toi, je ne savais pas où tu étais. Du coup, je vous ai cherché mais quand je suis arrivée près des coulisses, vous n'étiez pas là. Sweet parlait avec Jussi, et Jyrki m'a dit que vous étiez partis à ma recherche. »

C'est un cercle infernal ce truc !

Finalement, on se retrouve tous les trois pour la fin du concert d'Uniklubi quand, tout d'un coup, au beau milieu de Uneen je me rends compte d'un truc.

« Putainnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!! »

Dustin et Tuhka se retournent, étonnés, vers moi. Aurais-je complètement cédé à la folie, finalement ?

Je tire désespérément sur le bras de Tuhka, cherchant du réconfort, un conseil, un démenti, n'importe quoi ! Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai été aussi conne, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié !

« J'ai vu Darell tout à l'heure, putain ! J'AI VU DARELL ET J'AI PAS REAGI !!!!!!! »

« Tu connais Darell ? » me demande Dustin, stupéfait.

NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tuez-moi !

Je pousse un gémissement pitoyable. Je vais crever ! J'ai laissé passer ma chance ! Oh mon Dieu, laissez-moi m'enfoncer dans le sol et mourir là.

« Parce que toi, tu le connais ?! » fait Tuhka, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bien sûr, c'est mon demi-frère ! »

Cerveau déconnecté.

« Attends, tu peux répéter, là ? »

« Darell est mon demi-frère. Le premier fils de ma mère. Il est venu au M'era Luna parce qu'il aime bien The 69 Eyes. Et il devait me donner des tickets d'avion pour que j'aille le visiter en Finlande. »

Je me dévisse presque le cou pour fixer Tuhka. Elle me rend mon regard.

J'ai totalement raté mon coup.

C'est complètement déprimée que je retourne au bus des 69 Eyes. Il est temps de partir à travers l'Europe vers un autre festival. Et dans quelques jours je rentrerais chez moi.

La seule nouvelle réjouissante que j'appris ce jour-là était que Sweet ne semblait plus m'en vouloir.

Elle avait parlé à Jussi pendant un long moment, avait révélé qu'elle jouait de la basse dans un groupe. Intéressé, il lui avait demandé de lâcher quelques notes. Elle avait piqué momentanément la basse d'Archzie et avait fait ses preuves.

Force était de constater que Jussi semblait vraiment l'apprécier et bien s'entendre avec elle. Il avait demandé à voir le groupe un de ces jours, ou à entendre une de leurs chansons. Sweet rayonnait.

Tuhka discutait vivement avec Dustin. Ils prévoyaient d'aller en Finlande à deux.

Varjo était indescotchable de Jussi et se retrouvait enrôlée dans l'équipe de support officiel d'Uniklubi.

Il n'y avait que moi qui broyais du noir.

Déçue et dépitée, j'enfonçai les écouteurs de mon mp3 dans mes oreilles et m'enfermai dans mon monde. Je trouvai rapidement la chanson que je voulais.

Uneen. Dans un rêve.

_**Sinun varjosi joka puolella** _

_Ton ombre partout_

_**Seuraat hiljaa mun joka askelta** _

_Tu suis silencieusement chaque pas que je fais,_

_**Muistutat mua siitä että **_

_Ça me rappelle que_

_**Olet niin kaukana**_

_Tu es si loin_

_**Miten löydän nyt siihen pisteeseen** _

_Comment pourrais-je à présent trouver à ce point_

_**Että löytäisin sut uudelleen** _

_Que je te retrouverai,_

_**Että jatkaisin sun kanssas huomiseen**_

_Pour continuer avec toi vers demain_

_**Taas kun tunnit alkaa**_

_Quand les heures recommencent..._


End file.
